


Group chat fun™

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Its mainly about phil but you get to witness everyone, Just a slice of life fanfic, M/M, Might turn nsfw, humor I guess, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Thiago decides that there needs to be a Group chat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like starting a million fics

The group chat was a bad idea Phil knew from the start it would end bad. He just knew it and trust Thiago to make a group chat for the Brazil national team. Sure Phil had been in group chats before hell he has one for Barca although he muted it as it was mostly filled with childish insults at each other. 

Don't get Phil wrong he could joke around like that too. He just didn't know anyone in that group chat too well to do that. He didn't even know whose number is whose. And at this point he was too afraid to even ask. Sure he could ask Neymar whose number is whose but then that would make Phil have to actually talk in the group chat. No thanks.

Speaking of Neymar he really did need to work out things with him. It was kinda obvious Phil had a crush on Neymar but Neymar didn't even seem to notice it. But it had been noticed by his other teammates. 

But next thing he knew he was being added to a group chat with his Brazilian teammates. 

Thiago: Hey guys! I made this group chat so we could talk and stuff.

Neymar: Wow Thiago you're actually keeping up with the trends. Im proud™ of you

Thiago: Shut up Neymar

Gabriel: Damn Thiago you really want off

Neymar: :(((

Thiago: Neymar you know i don't mean it like that & Phil I would appreciate if you said something instead of just reading it. 

Phil: Can I just lurk?

Neymar: no :)

Marcelo: Aye guys this is cool. We can send Neymar memes here. 

Neymar: DONT YOU DARE YOU ALREADY DM ME ENOUGH OF THEM

Phil: What are Neymar memes ???

Gabriel: rolling ya know ;)

Neymar: Thiagoooooo look theyre making fun of me

Thiago: Guys stop making fun of Neymar he can't control his rolls. 

Neymar: I CANT HELP IT

Phil: its okay Ney, we all roll a little bit. Besides I love when u roll :)

Marcelo: Aww is Phil defending Neymar

Gabriel: watch out Phil im pretty sure Neymar at sucked Leo's dick one time 

Neymar: GABE SERIOUSLY WTF

Gabriel: am I wrong?

Thiago: Guys stop making fun of Ney's love life. 

Alisson: Jesus Christ what is happening? 

Marcelo: Well Phil is pouting rn because he found out our boy Neymar sucked Messi's dick

Alisson: I thought it was obvious no? The two were basically joint at the hip

Phil: IM NOT POUTING & Alisson wtf

Gabriel: Wow I love the drama :) keep it up

Neymar: I hate you guys 

Gabriel: you can't hate me if its the truth :)

Neymar: IT WAS ONE TIME

Phil: thats so gross 

Marcelo: Don't mind Phil he's just jealous. You do you Neymar we don't judge 

Alisson: is Phil being homophobic :/

Phil: I AM NOT GUYS???? 

Thiago: Alright everyone calm down. Lets not raise suspicions 

Gabriel: is Phil one of those dudes who hate the gays but is actually gay? :/

Marcelo: probably

Phil: I DONT HATE GAY PEOPLE AND IM NOT GAY

Alisson: Then why are you starring at Neymar's ass while he's bending down to tie his shoes ??? 

Neymar: what

Phil: what 

Neymar: Then again who wouldnt want to stare at me gay or straight? ;)

Phil: Ew

Neymar: You didn't say that last night ;)))))

Alisson: WHAT

Thiago: excuse me? 

Gabriel: in front of my salad?

Marcelo: Bobby owes me 5 dollars

Alisson: Wow Phil is really blushing red there

Neymar: sorry Phil I had to make the joke

Gabriel: so you were just joking?

Neymar: yup!!!!!

Marcelo: I don't care I'm getting my five dollars from Bobby. Brb guys

Phil: someone invite Bobby so he can keep his five dollars

Thiago: hold on I'll invite him 

* Roberto Firmino has entered the group chat * 

Roberto: Wtf Marcelo you're already a rich bastard

Gabriel: sit back for the real drama to start guys. Cause Bobby aboutta fight. 

Marcelo: in my defense five dollars is five dollars

Roberto: Neymar and Phil aren't fucking ?????

Neymar: ...

Phil: :/

Marcelo: BUT THEY COULD BE THOUGH

Thiago: Marcelo behave yourself please and lets all settle down

Alisson: Marcelo you legit cost more then Bobby?????

Marcelo: cash is cash

Roberto: and this is why you don't make bets with Marcelo

Gabriel: I'm glad we all learned a life lesson today

Alisson: Never trust Marcelo with bets? 

Neymar: agreed

Phil: Agreed 

Roberto: Agreed 

Gabriel: Agreed

Thiago: Agreed

Marcelo: seriously Thiago :(? 

Thiago: I love you Marcelo but its the truth 

Thiago: Now practice starts soon plus we have a game tomorrow. So I better see everyone's asses on the game field in an hour. 

Alisson: I'll be there 

Gabriel: I think you meant Neymar and Phil because they both went out on a date 

Phil: we got stuck in traffic yesterday wtf

Neymar: and then we got milkshakes since we were already late and by the time we got there you guys were leaving :(

Marcelo: Wait why was Neymar even with you Phil?

Neymar: BECAUSE YOU DIDNT WANNA DRIVE ME REMEMBER? 

Marcelo: oh yeah my bad nvm whoops

Thiago: Get off your phones and get ready 

Gabriel: Damn go off Thiago

Thiago: Extra laps around the field for you Gabe

Gabriel: Dammit

Thiago: well what are you guys waiting for?

Neymar: I'm going, Phil drive me there?

Phil: Sure :)

Alisson: oooo he even added a smiley face

Gabriel: ;)

Thiago: Stop it both of you

Gabriel: fine fine

Marcelo: See you guys at practice well that is if I see Neymar and Phil are at practice ;)

Thiago: GUYS ENOUGH

Phil blushed a hard red as he looked at Neymar who was grinning at him mildly. 

" Ready to go?" 

" Yeah or else Thiago will kill us"  
Phil joked as he was dragged to his car by the beauty that is Neymar.


	2. Teasing never ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar and Phil are dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a few memes here and there
> 
> Should I add more ppl or relationships?

Okay this wasn't a good idea at all Phil could admit that. But they were driving to practice and Neymar had suggested they get ice cream before practice and practice starts in an hour and Thiago might kill both of them? Because Phil had agreed. Yup Thiago is gonna kill him.

" Hey babe, What flavor you want?"  
Neymar asked snapping Phil out of his trance. Phil couldn't help but blush at the nickname 

" Chocolate please"  
Phil responded quietly as Neymar gave him a huge grin. Before grabbing him by the hand into the small ice cream shop. Luckly they had came prepared and had sunglasses and hats on. So people wouldn't notice who they are. 

Phil felt his heart do cartwheels as Neymar have him a small wink. Going off to order the ice cream as Phil took a seat at a near by table. Soon enough Phil heard his phone buzz. He didn't have to look to know who it is. Phil sighed as he opened up the notification. 

Thiago: PHIL? NEYMAR? PRACTICE STARTS SOON WHERE ARE YOU 

Marcelo: Phil he can legit see you're reading this :/

Gabriel: Finally some drama 

Phil: Uh we had an accident 

Thiago: What type of accident ? 

Gabriel: a sexual accident duh ;)

Alisson: We don't need to know

Roberto: Uh guys practice starts soon? 

Phil: SHUT UP GABE 

Phil: its an cold & delicious accident. Oh and mine's chocolate, Neymar got strawberry. 

Thiago:.... 

Roberto: oh no

Thiago: Philippe Countinho do not tell me you and your little boyfriend there got ice cream.

Gabriel: Oh my god

Alisson: Remind me not to piss off Thiago

Roberto: Uh, Thiago looks kinda scary right now. 

Neymar: In Phil's defense hes pretty when he eats ice cream. 

Gabriel: UHHHHH

Alisson: God just fuck already

Roberto: is that code word for wanting him to suck dick or?

Alisson: BOBBY NO

Neymar: No homo though :))

Phil: :)

Roberto: Did Phil put that smiley face because he's dying inside that he just got friend zoned

Gabriel: Yes

Phil: fuck you guys too

Alisson: Nah that's Neymar's job

Neymar: :o

Thiago: Gabriel & Roberto get outta the bathroom you can't just hide in there.

Roberto: Alisson is it okay to get out of the bathroom? Or is Thiago still mad? 

Alisson: I would say he's pretty calm 

Gabriel: HE LIED

Roberto: A HUGE LIE

Gabriel: NEYMAR AND PHIL COME SUFFER WITH US

Phil turned off his phone and turned to Neymar. 

" How bad is it?"  
Neymar asked as he turned to Phil licking some of his ice cream. Phil shook his head as he kept on eating his ice cream. 

" Let's just say I wouldn't check the group chat for a while"  
Phil responded attempting to stay cool. He decided not to worry about it right now. 

Neymar smiled at him and Phil couldn't help but remember the words from before. Neymar had hinted he was pretty and it made Phil's heart beat faster then ever. 

" So I'm pretty huh?"  
Phil asked as he licked more and more of the ice cream as it was already melting in his hands. Neymar gushy smiled at him

" Hmmm maybe for a baby faced guy."  
Neymar responded with a cheeky grin as he grabbed a napkin and handed it to Phil implying to clean his face. Phil took it happily whipping at the left over chocolate on his face. 

" Wanna go back to the hotel?"  
All intentions to go to practice was thrown right out the window. 

" Sure!" 

And that's how both Neymar and Phil had skipped practice. Instead wanting to talk, watch tv and sleep. It was much too fucking hot so the both had stripped down to just boxers. Which at this point Phil didn't really mind the other man being practically naked. And soon enough they had tired both each other out that they had fallen asleep practically on top of each other.

Thiago: * A picture of Phil and Neymar sleeping close to each other * 

Alisson: Whoa there 

Marcelo: Now what is going on there??? 

Gabriel: I think its pretty obvious????? 

Thiago: Do what ya guys want with it. Its revenge for not going to practice @Neymar @Phil

Roberto: Fuck Thiago really going out and getting revenge 

Marcelo: I taught him well :)

Gabriel: Wait? If they you know did the thing. Whats going to happen tomorrow since you know someone had to take it from the ass.

Alisson: We are so screwed tomorrow

Roberto: At least now other players can play? 

Neymar: are you guys high?

Marcelo: NEYMAR TELL ME YOU DIDNT BOTTOM. WE NEED YOU

Neymar: I DIDN'T

Alisson: WE LOST PHIL

Roberto: Is it really all that surprising though?

Marcelo: I mean you aren't wrong 

Phil: I hate you guys 

Phil: A. We didn't sleep together  
        B. It was hot so went without our clothes  
        C. I would not bottom :/ 

Neymar: he would so bottom :/// 

Alisson: Thank God 

Marcleo: Phil who are you trying to convince? 

Neymar: aww he's pouting its ok babe 

Roberto: babe

Gabriel: BaBe 

Alisson: BAbe 

Marcelo: BABe 

Phil: can I move teams? 

Neymar: We can have a duo transfer! 

Phil: where you wanna go? 

Neymar: hmmm Spain? 

Phil: Doesn't Pique hate you? 

Neymar: Good point 

Thiago: Seriously you guys 

Phil: England? 

Neymar: I would rather die then say ' its coming home lads' 

Phil: Good point 

Neymar: France? 

Phil: it doesn't sound too bad 

Neymar: France it is :)

Thiago: You guys done? 

Neymar: Yes

Phil: Wait, Thiago how'd you even get that picture of us? 

Thaigo: funny story actually do after practice I went off looking for you at different ice cream shops. But after I saw you probably weren't there I decided to head back to the hotel. And thats where i found both of you and thought huh they really fucked

Neymar: remind me to put another lock on the door, Phil

Roberto: Shut Thiago do you have the keys to everyone's room? 

Thiago: No it's just Neymar left the door open 

Alisson: Nice 

Marcelo: This is even sadder then your rolls

Neymar: STOP IT AT LEAST I CAN SCORE A GOAL

Marcelo: :( 

Alisson: :( 

Roberto: HA CANT RELATE 

Thiago: Neither can i 

Neymar: This is so sad, Phil play we are the champions

Phil: I got you 

Marcelo: I CAN HEAR THE MUSIC AND IM A FLOOR BELOW YOU

Alisson: Bro you're gonna get us kicked out

Roberto: I find it funny :/ 

Thiago: Neymar seriously? Put the music down

Neymar: Fine fine this is so sad, Phil turn off we are the champions

Marcelo: Oh so Neymar can say stupid memes but I can't? 

Phil: Yup! 

Marcelo: You're only agreeing because you suck his dick

Roberto: ooooo

Gabriel: oooooo

Phil: I DO NOT 

Thiago: Guys can we at least be civil? 

Neymar: No 

Marcelo: No x2

Thiago: C'mon we have a game tomorrow everyone relax

Roberto: Anyway I should have been playing tomorrow 

Thiago: Bobby you are going to play just not straight away

Marcelo: I didnt even get to play last game. :( 

Thiago: You were injured remember? 

Marcelo: Bullshit 

Alisson: Could be worse

Roberto: YOU GET TO PLAY EVERY GAME

Alisson: that's because I'm a good goalie

Gabriel: Wow it's really going down

Neymar: Anyway Phil pass to me baby 

Phil: pass to me Neymar 

Neymar: let me make a goal? 

Phil: If you let me score a goal I'll let you 

Neymar: Okay problemo solved 

Gabriel: THAT'S HOW YOU GUYS PLAY EVERY GAME 

Neymar: Pff no the last game Roberto passed to me and he scored a goal. 

Roberto: I could score a million goals and yet coach would still put me on the bench >:/ 

Phil: I thought we had something special Ney? 

Neymar: :( I'm sorry phillie next time I'll let you score 

Phil: :) thanks Ney

Marcelo: JUST FUCK ALREADY 

Alisson: ^ 

Roberto ^^ 

Gabriel: ^^^

Thiago:  ^^^^

Neymar: you guys are mean :( 

Phil: :( 

Phil flipped his phone off as he turned to snuggle into Neymar. There was nothing wrong with that. They were just two friends cuddling with each other. But it still makes Phil's heart beat faster. And when he leans his head into Neymar's chest he can feel his rapid heart beat. 

Phil must be hearing things


	3. Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memes and a bit of angst at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brazil lost boys and everyone almost killed me over my brazil memes

Phil really hated this all, nobody had said anything as they all headed to the locker room. Not even Neymar the bubbly dude that always had something to say nor did Thiago who always had encouraging words to say. Nobody said a word and Phil would do anything to break the silence. 

Phil drove Neymar to the hotel knowing that both would have to head home in a few days. Luckly the whole team would have a flight together to not make the whole thing too lonely. He felt even worse when he heard sniffles and Neymar start to cry. He sighed as he turned into the same ice cream shop from the other day he parked his car and looked at the other man. 

" Ney?" 

" It was my fault you don't have to tell me Phil"

" It wasn't I couldn't even score one" 

" Phil, I was so close so fucking close" 

" I know Ney I know" 

" And next year I don't even know if Thiago will be able to go. What am I gonna do without him? What am I gonna do without everyone?"

" Neymar it'll- I'll- we'll uh well be okay" 

" Phil?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Go get me ice cream you son of a bitch." 

" Happily"

 

Thiago: Guys I just want all of you to know this game loss was no one's fault 

Marcelo: I didn't score :/ 

Roberto: they put me in too late 

Gabriel: I hate this 

Neymar: I fell and they called me dramatic 

Thiago: There's always 2022! :)

Phil: it'll be too late 

Alisson: I'm sorry guys 

Roberto: Phil and Ney grab us some ice cream on your way back. 

Phil: how'd you know were at an ice cream store? 

Roberto: Where else would you guys be? 

Gabriel: True 

Thiago: C'mon guys this isn't the same boys I was talking to yesterday. What happened? 

Roberto: We lost a game and were out of the world cup

Thiago: So? That just means we don't get a silly trophy. Guys I know you are all amazing do you need that to show you all are great? 

Gabriel: Yeah 

Alisson: Pretty much

Phil: :/ 

Thiago: Come on guys how about we all hang out when we get back to Brazil? 

Roberto: Okay 

Alison: Cool I guess 

Thiago: guys don't be like this 

Phil: Its okay 

Thiago: Guys you do know I don't know what I'm doing either right? Like I don't know I'm just trying to grasp at whatever i can. Does anybody have a map to deal with this? I don't know if you can tell but this is just me pretending to know. 

Gabriel: Thiago I'm sorry man 

Alisson: Same 

Thiago: guys its okay but we gotta go through this together

Phil: off topic but despacito started playing in the shop and i think the shop owner hates us. 

Gabriel: I'm- 

Alisson: Mexico fucking killed us on social media 

Roberto: YEAH BECAUSE A CERTIN SOMEONE COULDN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT 

Marcelo: hmmmm 

Roberto: " They talked a lot,,,,,, And now they’re going home" 

Neymar: oh thats me 

Marcelo: this is why every Mexican hates us now

Phil: could be worse

Roberto: stop defending your boyfriend the Mexican curse killed us 

Gabriel: Dang Bobby 

Alison: I mean is he wrong though 

Neymar: it wasn't my fault that one dude stepped on my foot and I had to make the comment

Phil: HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND

Neymar: Phil you're missing the point :/

Marcelo: Neymar is gonna kill us one day 

Thiago: Agreed 

Neymar: I wonder if they'll take me as a player in France

Marcelo: So which one of you bottomed to make us lose the game 

Phil: hey can I move to France too

***********

" So what are your plans after all this?"   
Phil asked lightly as they were seated in the Phil's car eating chocolate ice cream out of a tub. Near them was a few more tubs for the rest of the team as they would need it as well. 

" I'm gonna head back to paris after two weeks in Brazil. And then well we will see soon."   
Phil could feel his throat lumb as he was reminded he didn't get to see Neymar 24/7. He was at Barca and Neymar at PSG and from the way Neymar talked about PSG it didn't seem like the man was gonna transfer anytime soon. 

" Oh, I'm gonna go back to Spain too"   
Phil explained as he took another spoonful of ice cream to distract his anxiousness. Neymar frowned at him and for a minute Phil seemed to have forgotten the mess that was Neymar leaving Barca. 

It was a mix of tears, heart break and betrayal almost like a horrible break up. It had been so bad everyone avoided the topic. Phil had tried so hard to avoid it. 

" I'm gonna miss you Phil" 

" I'm gonna miss you too" 

Bittersweet was all Phil could think as the two men grew quiet and kept on eating.

*******  
Gabriel: Oh boy you guys are fucked @Phil @Neymar

Roberto: Did you see it too??? 

Alisson: I did!!!

Gabriel: Finally drama 

Thiago: Guys leave them alone its been a hard few days

Neymar: What's up guys

Gabriel: Yo have you not checked your phone?

Neymar: No? I've been sleeping unlike you monsters

Alisson: Dude there's rumors you're moving to back to barca

Neymar: .... 

Neymar: I'm- 

Neymar: gonna kill myself 

Thiago: How? 

Neymar: idk I haven't decided yet

Thiago: not that you idiot

Thiago: The rumors

Gabriel: Okay so you know how Neymar and Phil were eating ice cream yesterday? Welllll Phil had a Barca shirt on and people started up some rumors they heard them talking about Barca. 

Phil: Its fucking 8am fuck you guys I just wanna sleep

Roberto: Ney's moving to Barca! :)

Phil: Neymar you trick ass bitch better not be taking my spot light 

Roberto: OOOOO 

Gabriel: Yikes I feel bad for you Phil. Leo will be too busy fucking Ney to get anything done

Phil: I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that 

Neymar: ONE TIME ONE FUCKING TIME

Thiago: Neymar please calm down 

Alisson: So did Neymar only move to PSG to make Leo jealous or??? 

Phil: NEYMAR ISNT EVEN DATING LEO

Gabriel: you seem tense hmmmm :*\

Neymar: Poor Philie

Roberto: sometimes you guys are so annoying with the nicknames 

Neymar: Why do you say that,,,,, bobbies 

Roberto: that's horrible it sounds like boobies

Gabriel: same thing 

Neymar: Gabbies is right 

Alisson: is it pronounced gay-baby or gabbies like that one youtuber 

Neymar: first one since hes so obsessed with Phil and I 

Gabriel: EXCUSE ME? 

Roberto: Finally something I can agree with 

Neymar: Honestly though I'm not moving back to Barca

Thiago: That's good to know :)

Phil: what? Why not? 

Neymar: Because everyone hates me there dhsjzush 

Roberto: I mean he's not wrong 

Alisson: I beat everyday Messi wakes up and punches his Neymar pillow and starts the day 

Marcelo: Moring fuckers thanks for the wake up. And I bet everyday Pique wakes up and lits on fire every Neymar jersey 

Roberto: I bet everyday Luis wakes up and wants to bite Neymar 

Phil: GUYS PLS STOP I HAVE A GROUP CHAT WITH THEM TOO 

Neymar: this isnt funny because they probably actually do that :/

Marcelo: Send me an invite Phil 

Roberto: same 

Phil: I am not doing that I don't even talk there 

Gabriel: Lame that's why you should invite us there 

Phil: The only one I would even think of inviting is Ney

Neymar: Awww I love you too :^)

Phil: :)

Marcelo: sometimes I wish I was Jared, 19

Marcelo: Anyway So you guys fucking or????

Roberto: MARCELO NO 

Gabriel: I mean he's not wrong 

Phil: I hate you guys 

Gabriel: not as much as you must hate Barca since you can't even talk to them in a group chat 

Roberto: OUCH 

Neymar: In Phil's defense the group chats are usually really dumb and made by Geri

Phil: That's so mean :(

Phil: Oh wait hold on I'm being @ in the other chat 

Marcelo: Come back with screenshots 

Neymar: you better

***********

Leo: @Philippe @Geri @Luis 

Leo: I made this smaller group chat so we could all talk without everyone

Geri: But I wanna talk to everyone at once 

Luis: God bless you Leo 

Geri: C'mon guys 

Philippe: ????? 

Luis: Hey Philippe

Geri: Yo Phil you're always online yet you never talk in the group chat whats up with that?

Leo: Geri don't be like that 

Luis: He obviously has another group chat

Philippe: Uh yeah I'm in another group chat with my teammates from Brazil. 

Geri: I told you 

Philippe: I only talk there because Thiago makes me talk 

Leo: Thiago? 

Philippe: Oh he's my teammate and usually our captain 

Geri: Nice and guys when is everyone coming back to Spain its so boring here alone. 

Luis and Leo are typing

********** 

Phil: I got invited to another group chat help!!!!

Neymar: Okay Phil listen carefully you click on the icon and you can leave 

Roberto: Or mute it 

Phil: I can't do that Geri invited me there and its only Leo and Luis there too. 

Gabriel: RIP 

Alisson: F 

Roberto: F 

Marcelo: F 

Thiago: Guys be respectful and Phil just leave what can they do? Get mad? 

Phil: Yes 

Neymar: Its alright Phil!!! You'll get used to the group chats 

Roberto: that's easy for you to say Ney you probably spammed every group chat 

Neymar: I did not!!!!

Marcelo: @Thiago invite Dani so he can tell us

Thiago: I got it 

* Dani Alves has arrived*  
Dani: Yes he has, Love you honey 

Neymar: i can't believe this and I love you too Dani 

Gabriel: Oh fuck you have competition Phil

Marcelo: Come get your man 

Roberto: ;) 

Dani: ???? What's going on???? 

Thiago: The guys like to tease Neymar and Phil about them dating

Dani: wait that means you guys were implying- ew Neymar is like my little brother

Phil: GUYS STOP CAN WE GO BACK TO MY PROBLEM???

Dani: easy just leave 

Phil: I hate you guys 

Neymar: Dani is rightttt

Marcelo: I would just mute the chat

Thiago: Just tell them you deleted the app as an excuse 

Roberto: Aye that seems legit 

Phil: I can't

Gabriel: why not 

Phil: Because I already said I'm in another group chat 

Gabriel: I hate you sometimes Phil.

Neymar: That's a bad idea cause Geri never forgets that shit

Phil: hold on I'm getting @ again 

Roberto: be nice!!!! 

Marcelo: Send screenshots 

************

Geri: @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe

Leo: Geri seriously you're just going to annoy him 

Luis: But shouldn't eveyone talk in this chat???? 

Leo: we can't annoy him to talk 

Geri: @Phillippe @Phillippe @Phillippe 

Philippe: Hi

Geri: TALK 

Philippe: I am 

Luis: yikes

Leo: Guys c'mon,,, 

Geri: I hope this isn't how you are in your other group chat bc then everyone would leave. 

Philippe: Excuse me? Fuck you too I'll go back to people who want to hang put with me 

* Screenshot has been taken*

* Philippe has left the server*

Phil: * Image of a screenshot attached* 

Dani: Geri is always a bit of how I say asshole? 

Neymar: Agreed 

Roberto: Wtf this dude is fucking stupid

Gabriel: Excuse me? Phil keeps us all entertained

Thiago: Phil if you need to I'll have a talk with that man

Alisson: More like a punch in the face 

Neymar: Agreed 

******

" I love you guys"   
Phil muttered as he layed back in his bed Neymar had went out for food. And yet the other man still managed to keep him entertained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brazil would have never lost if they hsd put Roberto in the first half


	4. Yeeeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a bit of a block writing this but I got you guys and Phil's feelings for Neymar is starting to develop and I think I'm gonna change povs to Neymar?

No one bothered to talk about the fact they were going to have to go home soon. They still had two more days at the hotel and nobody really minded that. 

Neymar was sleeping near him on the floor. Neymar went out and bought some 'drinks' and a few of his teammates and Neymar drank till they couldn't move. Not in a ' I'm sad lets drink till I die' it was more in a ' I'm sad and happy but let's drink'. 

Of course Phil didn't drink he knew he would do something stupid if he did. Phil has had a history of confessing things when he's drunk and he wasn't about to tell Neymar anything just yet. And of course Phil had to think what was he going to do with out Neymar? Neymar would be in Paris and he would be in Spain 

That made Phil's stomach nervous as ever as he just thought of that. He was all too used to Neymar already. This had been the year that Phil had finally made the effort to get close to Neymar. And now it was being lifted from his grip. 

Life wasn't fair

Before he could go on with his teen angst his phone buzzed. 

***********

Philippe: I can't believe you guys re-added me

Leo: Geri wants to say something 

Geri: I'm sorry Philippe it's just I wanna get to know you. Before you I just clicked with all my teammates without a try. And your so closed off. 

Philippe: Yes Neymar is rather social but I'm not him

Geri: I didn't mean him 

Philippe: I'm not stupid and I know you did 

Geri: I just wanna know you Philippe we all do

Philippe: you know that takes time 

Leo: Well were willing to wait

*************

Phil: @Everyone I need advice and fast

Marcelo: Dude it's 10 am go to sleep and worry about it in a few hours

Thiago: No don't do that, feel free to go on

Roberto: I always know I'll wake up early because this group chat keeps me up

Phil: Can I pull a Neymar and leave Barca

Alisson: I'm-

Dani: timezones guys 

Roberto: I'm fucking hungry

Gabriel: Are we just ignoring what Phil said or???

Gabriel: Anyway where is Neymar?

Phil: He's sleeping and when he wakes up he's gonna be hung over pretty bad

Marcelo: Well Phil I'm gonna give you a few steps plan to get you out of Barca

Roberto: Oooo skills with Marcelo

Marcelo: 1. Say fuck this I love Ronaldo more

Thiago: No Marcelo, this is for Phil to handle. Phil you transferred and you knew what could have happened just fight through it

Gabriel: That's horrible advice even for Phil 

Roberto: Agreed

Marcelo: 2. Annoy everyone so much that they want you to transfer

Marcelo: but anyway Phil what's the problem though 

Phil: I can't talk to them like its awkward more then ever. And they want me to talk to them but its so weird 

Neymar: i fucking hate everybody 

Thiago: I told you to not drink so much there's pills in your cabinet since I knew you would get sick

Neymar: thanks, dad

Phil: GUYS MY PROBLEM???? 

Neymar: give me an hour and I got you 

Marcelo: Phil you are legit the most annoying guy I know. Do what you're doing now but do it to them 

Roberto: Seems legit 

Gabriel: Isn't it sweet Neymar always helps Phil. They're a dream couple™

Phil: NOT THE TIME 

Alisson: it is sweet 

Dani: Awww my brother is growing up :`) 

Neymar: You sure I can't move to the French team, Thiago? 

Thiago: Go take your fucking pills 

Gabriel: Oooo Thiago said 'fuck' 

Roberto: :0

Thiago: I wonder if France will take me too

Neymar: we are dedicated PSG players of course they'll take us. 

Dani: at least you guys got to play 

Roberto: I got played out, I scored a goal and yet they still put me on the bench???? 

Alisson: At least you didn't score in your own goal 

Gabriel: Yeah that was kinda embarrassing 

Dani: I think I'm glad I didn't go to Russia 

Phil: C'mon guys look on the bright side 

Neymar: And that is? 

Phil: We aren't dying and we all love each other 

Roberto: Are you trying to be Thiago orrrr

Dani: Its not working

Neymar: I'm dying 

Thiago: Aw look at Phil being positive I'm proud 

Neymar: Ugh I'm gonna get nagged so much when I get to paris 

Gabriel: It could be worse 

Thiago: True remember how bad it was when you first came to Paris after leaving Barca? 

Dani: That was harsh 

Neymar: How could I forgot? I'm pretty sure ' Moneymar' is hammered in my head 

Roberto: I'm- 

Alisson: Ah those silly Barca fans 

Dani: who cares if you went to PSG for the money? We all gotta support ourselves first 

Neymar: Amen to that 

Phil: :/ 

Neymar: Oh c'mon Phil we can always play with eachother in Brazil 

Gabriel: re-read that sentence slowly Ney

Alisson: Ew Gabe wtf 

Roberto: YUCK 

Dani: sometimes i wish i couldn't read 

Neymar: NOT LIKE THAT 

Marcelo: Its too bad Neymar used to play with Leo and now he's playing with Cavani's 

Neymar: GUYS STOP THATS SO GROSS 

Phil: I'm uncomfortable rn

Dani: Mood 

Neymar: I wonder what Leo's doing right now 

Alisson: Probably crying over the fact he's never gonna win the world cup 

Gabriel: Probably crying at the fact he's suppose to be the goat and Neymar got farther then him 

Phil: Jesus Christ thats harsh

Marcelo: I like Ronaldo better

Neymar: Isn't he leaving Real Madrid?

Marcelo: DONT REMIND ME

Phil: We can finally beat Real Madrid :)

Marcelo: PHIL 

Marcelo: TOO SOON

Neymar: That's harsh 

Dani: Thank god I don't have to go through that silly rivalry anymore 

Neymar: Same man it was tiring like what if I want Ronaldo to bone me and I want to look up at Messi 

Roberto: I'm muting this chat 

Gabriel: IM------------ BEBSBSBSB

Gabriel: done 

Alisson: is this why Barca didn't want you 

Dani: You got competition Phil 

Marcelo: I feel bad for Phil he's gotta go against Dani, Messi and now Ronaldo :( 

Dani: F 

Alisson: F 

Gabriel: F 

Dani: Wait I don't like Neymar wtf you guys on????

Neymar: I know everyone wants me 

Phil: i,,,,, 

Phil: What's everyone's plans once we get to Brazil? 

Neymar: stay for a week or two then head to France to start training 

Thiago: I'll stay two weeks and a little more and then head to Paris 

Dani: I'll leave whenever Neymar leaves 

Phil: I asked what are everyones plans not let's get sad and depressed about each other leaving 

Roberto: Well I wouldn't be alone if someone hadn't left me :/

Phil: C'mon Bobby 

Marcelo: Im only staying for a few days and heading back to Real Madrid 

Alisson: I'll stay in brazil for a bit and I don't know 

Gabriel: Same with Alisson I don't know yet

Phil: Guys im gonna miss you

Neymar: Me too I wish we could see each other more often 

Thiago: One day guys one day we will see each other a lot. Till then we'll be okay, Okay? 

Roberto: Agree 

Alisson: Agree 

Dani: Agree 

Gabriel: C'mon guys cheer up let's make fun of Neymar 

Neymar: ITS ALWAYS ME 

Alisson: This is so sad :`( 

Neymar: thank u Alisson 

Gabriel: Are we really defending the dude who made a list of cons and pros of having sex with his teammates ???

Phil: EXCUS EM WHAT 

Neymar: OH YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. LET'S DO THAT AGAIN 

Phil: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN 

Dani: back in Barca it was a joke with us you'll get it when you get there

Neymar: I'll start with Alisson 

Alisson: Oh god 

Roberto: Its what you get for defending him 

Neymar- 

Pros-   
1\. Alisson maybe has a big dick?   
2\. Height A++++++++   
3\. Defends me   
4\. Is a good friend 

Cons-   
1\. A bad goalie   
2\. Beard thing on his face   
3\. Acne 

Alisson: I can't believe I'm- 

Dani: He brings up good points

Phil: thats so gross 

Gabriel: Phil is just jealouuuuusss 

Neymar: next up is Gabe 

Gabriel: Dammit 

Neymar: 

Pros  
1\. A friend   
2\. None 

Cons:   
1\. Everything 

Gabriel: fuck you too expect you're never getting fucked 

Neymar: That's mean 

Marcelo: I love this game 

Phil: We are so screwed if this ever gets leaked 

Neymar: shut up Phil up next to Bobby 

Roberto: I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING

Alisson: that's probably why 

Neymar:   
Pros  
1\. He's nice   
2\. If it ends wrong i don't have to see him everyday   
3\. He seems nice   
4\. Nice teeth   
5\. Always looks high 

Cons:   
1\. None Bobby you are fucking perfect I love you and never change 

Roberto: That was surprisingly nice I love you too Ney

Dani: And Phil has more competition 

Thiago: this is very unnerving? 

Phil: Shut up Dani so do you 

Neymar: Thiago you're up next!!!!! 

Thiago: Neymar why

Neymar:   
Pros:   
1\. Safe sex 24/7   
2\. Kissable lips 

Cons:   
1\. He's basically my dad 

Thiago: Thank you Ney

Marcelo: KISSABLE LIPS ARE WE ALL IGNORING THIS 

Dani: Guys lets all be honest Neymar has a crush on everyone its just who makes the first move that counts 

Roberto: Seems legit 

Neymar: :( I was just being nice 

Alisson: I can see Phil's jealously from here 

Gabriel: SAME 

Neymar: Marcelo is up next!!!!!!!! 

Marcelo: Rate me bitch

Neymar:   
Pros:   
1\. Funny 

Cons:   
1\. He's annoying 

Marcelo: >:/ 

Phil: I mean he's not wrong

Dani: we're all ganging up against Marcelo now 

Marcelo: :( 

Neymar: Dani is next 

Dani: Ur my brother man 

Neymar: brother?????? did u just friendzone me???????:( 

Roberto: Ouch

Gabriel: RIP 

Dani: :) 

Neymar:   
Pros:   
1\. He's Dani   
2\. I trust him.  
3\. I love him   
4\. I will die 4 him 

Cons:   
1\. He's Dani and that's like fucking my brother :/

Dani: I- 

Roberto: let me get this straight if Dani wasn't like your brother to you. You would fuck him?

Phil: :0

Neymar: Maybe 

Dani: LOVERS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN 

Neymar: :^(

Marcelo: You alright there Phil? 

Phil: Yeah fuck off 

Neymar: don't worry philie you are up next

Neymar:   
Pros:   
1\. Hes my bff  
2\. Different teams   
3\. Nice smile  
4\. Baby face  
5\. Nice to me 

Cons:   
1\. He replaced me in my last team  
2\. Not gay enough 

Phil: YOU SAID IT WAS OKAY FOR ME TO TRANSFER 

Marcelo: and you believed that???? 

Dani: you know how Ney is

Neymar: Bobby had the best score so now he's my bf everyone fuck off

Alisson: And what will Bobbys wife say about that

Roberto: Do I not get a choice? 

Gabriel: No 

Neymar: Open relationship duh 

Roberto: Guess I have a boyfriend now

********* 

Phil rolled his eyes at Neymar's 'New boyfriend' but he couldn't help the ping of jealously? That was in his chest making him a bit angry too. 

What does Bobby have that he doesn't? 

He's in England only a country away from Neymar 

He's got great teeth 

He can play good 

" You're thinking too hard"   
Neymar shouted at him from the bathroom as he attempted to brush his teeth. Phil blushed a light pink if only he knew. 

" And you don't think enough"


	5. Yeeeeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil falls even harder 4 ney an d things go sexual not click bate 11l1l1ll1l1l1l1l1l

"My head hurts, babe"   
Neymar whinned as he threw his head back in Phil's lap. Neymar was currently laying his head on Phil's lap while Phil was sitting up listening to his whines. Of course why wouldn't he after all?? 

" I told you to not drink so much"   
Phil sconded as he ran his fingers through Neymar hair making the other man's breath hitch for a slight minute. They made eye contact both cheeks blushing a light pink. Faces almost too close together. 

" Phil? " 

" Yeah?" 

" i lo-" 

Before Neymar could finish his phone buzzed. Neymar opened it up seeing a contact that hadn't been opended in a while. He burrowed his eyebrows as he checked it. 

" Who is it?" 

" Its Leo?" 

" SHIT" 

" What's wrong Neymar???" 

" Okay so yesterday I got really drunk right and I accidentally sent my drunk songs to the old Barca group chat I had and not you." 

" ...." 

" ...." 

"...." 

" Oh god" 

 

******* 

Leo: Uh hi?? We're not Phil? But we did get all your drunken songs from yesterday.

Geri: I gotta say I would still send those songs to him. How to get a bf 101

Geri: all bops

Leo: Geri shut up

Geri: sorry Leo I can't handle the fact your jealous :)))))

Leo: I am not??? I'm married???? 

Geri: chill Leo its a joke 

Luis: What is going on?

Geri: Scroll up and listen 

Neymar: wtf 

Geri: Denial

Neymar: wait 

Geri: Realizations 

Neymar: Oh no 

Geri: acceptance

Leo: Geri enough

Neymar: That was for Phil 

Geri: You mean Philippe? 

Neymar: no? Its Phil? 

Neymar: Oh he didn't even tell you guys that im- 

Luis: no? 

Neymar: I always gotta do all the work for that kid 

Neymar: his name is Phil 

Neymar: he's a nervous little bitch 

Neymar: and he's a cute child and if any of you make fun of him I will personally move to Spain and kick some asses 

Geri: there's the Neymar I know 

Leo: he's really quiet 

Neymar: he's reading over my shoulder as I'm typing this 

Luis: hi Phil 

Neymar: Phil says hello

Leo: i meant quiet in a good way!!!

Neymar: Phil said you're quiet too

Geri: poor Leo 

Neymar: Oh wait he went to the bathroom. Dammit

Geri: I can't believe our little Neymar has a crush :)

Neymar: Sorry I already have a bf

Geri: WHAT SINCE WHEN

Luis: ????????? 

Neymar: His name is Bobby

Leo: that's uh nice

Neymar: he's really nice and has nice teeth

Leo: that's nice I guess

Neymar: :/ 

Neymar: Well I'll go now then

Geri: Wait Ney

Neymar: Yeah Geri?

Geri: I don't want it to be like this I wanna talk to you everyday. And I know we're in different teams but I miss you. And all that gay fluffy stuff

Luis: Same for me Neymar, I miss you and your dumbass jokes

Leo: Neymar I know its too late and I know I shouldn't have pushed you away but I miss you too. 

Neymar: I'm- im crying guys I love you. Phil is legit trying to comfort me but he doesn't understand. 

Neymar: #MSN+Geri forever

Geri: AWW THANKS NEY 

Neymar: now I can have too different team groups 

Leo: wait what's your 2nd one? 

Neymar: its a joke between me, Cavani and Mbappe to call ourselves MCN 

Neymar: we also have our own group chat!!!!

Luis: wow the you guys are so original 

Leo: .... 

Geri: I find it hilarious 

Leo: I think I understand why you left now Neymar 

Geri: that's mean :(

******* 

" I can't believe you are getting along with Geri, Luis and Leo better then I am."   
Phil whinned running a hand through his hair in annoyance. Neymar grinned at him he really was always a people's person. 

" Well we did know each other for the longest time babe. Don't worry about it you'll get to know them soon enough"   
As Neymar came up from behind him and removed the skinny hand. And dragged him in bed to watch some lame movie. 

" So how are you gonna help me talk to them?"   
Phil asked reminding the other man of his promise to him. 

" Easy just bullshit your way there" 

" that's not much help" 

" it is when you have me as a uh friend" 

 

****** 

 

Dani: * a very overused Neymar meme *

Marcelo: DANI IS EVEN GETTING IN ON THIS

Roberto: God this is my favorite world cup meme next to the airport meme 

Thiago: Airport meme? 

Gabriel: You the one where it has Messi and Ronaldo and they're at the airport together 

Neymar: when will the pain end 

Phil: Aww its ok Ney it could be worse

Gabriel: ;)

Phil: why the wink? 

Gabriel: no reason :) 

Marcleo: ;) 

Roberto: ;) 

Alisson: ;) 

Dani: ;)

Phil: what are you guys planning? 

Neymar: I don't like this 

Phil: same 

Marcelo: Come into the hallway and you'll see 

Neymar: If I die give all my stuff to Davi wait not the stuff in my cabinet near my bed give that to Phil god knows he needs it 

Phil: EXCUSE ME 

Roberto: I,,,,, do I wanna know how Phil knows what's in Neymar's cabinet? 

Gabriel: sometimes I wish i could stab my eyes out

Phil: Well one time I was at Ney's house and we were both laying in bed 

Alisson: am I actually reading this 

Gabriel: I can't believe i was actually right im- 

Phil: And I was bored so when Neymar went to the bathroom I went through the cabinet and I found some interesting things 

Roberto: stab my eyes 

Neymar: :) 

Gabriel: GROSS OML @Thiago @Thiago

Thiago: he only implied something he didn't say it so its ok in my book 

Marcelo: Just get outside @everybody

******* 

A game of strip go-fish was not exactly what Phil had in mind. But here he was practically naked in front of a few of his teammates. 

And why go fish you might ask? Because Thiago said poker was too extreme for us

 

He looked to one side where Bobby was seated and shirtless he looked to the left side and there was Neymar only in boxers. Neymar never quite knew when to give up but Phil didn't mind it at all. Espically when his eyes traced Neymar's tattoos the top of his chest to the bottom. 

The fact that Neymar's underwear was very short and kinda see through left less in for the imagination. He thought what would happen if he actually took the group chats request and sucked Neymar's dick.

" Phil I know you wanna fuck Neymar but you mind not eye fucking him?"   
Marcelo called out breaking Phil's contact with Neymar's body. He was as red as ever as the whole group errputed laughing. Of course leave it to Marcelo to call him out. 

" Hahaha I'm sorry Phil I'm a taken man"   
Neymar said between giggles as he pointed to Bobby. The man just shrugged and raised an eyebrow not caring for Neymar. 

He then glared at Marcelo and went to defend himself rather quickly. 

" I was not starring"   
He hissed hoping he would look imitating but considering the fact he had a baby face and a rather feminine voice it came out wrong. Even more laughter was heard as he got up and stommed off. Blush still clear on his face.

" check your phone"   
Gabriel called out as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

He flopped on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. The door clicked open and soft giggles can be heard. 

" I'm sorry Philie you know I didn't mean to laugh. Plus you can be my mistress "   
Neymar added as he flopped basically on top of the other man without a single remorse. 

" ugh its ok Ney"   
Phil said finally deciding to let it go when he realized Neymar had not out on his clothes. And to add to the pain even more he realized he was hard. He couldn't move till Neymar left. 

" Wanna come back to the game then?"   
Neymar asked as he removed himself from Phil. 

" I think I'm uh good I'm kinda tired you know?"   
Neymar nodded as him grinning as he walked off as if he knew about Phil's problem. 

Phil groaned into his pillow as he attempted to sleep it off. 

********

Neymar pov: 

Marcelo: here's a pic of our love bird's starring at each other :^)   
* a picture of Phil starring intensely at Neymar* 

Roberto: gross :0

Gabriel: I can't believe they both ended up close to naked and Phil didn't even do anything. Disappointment

Alisson: Who said Phil would make the first move? 

Dani: Wouldn't Neymar make the first move since you know 

Roberto: No I think Neymar would make the first move 

Marcelo: All three of you can fuck off its totally gonna be Phil who makes the first move 

Alisson: No it's gonna be like   
Neymar- oh Phil ur so hot suck my dick and then I'll fuck u   
And then Phil will be like ' I will suck ur dick' the end 

Gabriel: no I think its gonna be more like   
Neymar ' send me a nude Phil :)' and Phil gonna be like ' yes daddy'

Gabriel: no its gonna go like Phil gonna say ' oh I'll fuck u neymar' and Neymar is gonna say ' yes papi' 

Neymar: have I ever said how much I hate all of you

Roberto: MOOD 

Roberto: I didn't need to read all of this trash. 

Neymar: why can't I have normal teammates 

Thiago: Pls keep this chat sfw 

Alisson: Thiago is alive!!!!!! 

Roberto: he just didnt have it in him to respond to you guys 

Dani: Thiago doesn't deserve this 

Thiago: Bobby and Dani aren't wrong

Gabriel: where is phil????? 

Neymar: sleeping like a lameo

Marcelo: 'sleeping' 

Gabriel: ;)

********  
Back to Phil's pov

Phil's hands moved his way downward to his rising problem. He usually wouldnt do this nonetheless do it when he knows there's people who could walk in on him. 

He softly stroked himself and whinned slightly as he felt himself. It really hsd been too long since he had done this way too long. He made a grab for a pillow and placed it over his head so he could conceal his moans. 

" Phil?" 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as turned to the door to see Neymar starring at him. Now fully naked seeing as he must have lost at strip poker. His cock twitched as he turned to Neymar. 

He didn't even get a word out as Neymar was already on top of Phil kissing and tugging at everything he could. 

" Ney ugh"   
He groaned out as the other man managed to wiggle his hand down to meet Phil's cock. And started stroking and tugging making Phil throw his head back in groan even louder. 

Neymar lowered himself to meets Phil's cock and laid a kiss on the tip before taking the whole thing making Phil yell out and pull at Neymar's hair. 

" Neymar I- I'm close" 

******** 

" Phil you okay?"   
A sudden voice rang through Phil's ears as he slammed himself up and looked to his right to see Neymar watching him confusingly. 

" What???"   
He asked as he realized it was just a fucking horrible dream and he was still painfully hard. 

" You were calling my name and whimpering."  
Neymar explained as he grew closer to Phil and Phil was almost worried Neymar had known of the sins he just commented. 

" Just a nightmare you know?" 

" Yeah I understand hey I'm gonna go see Thiago be back in a few." 

And with that Neymar left leaving Phil alone with his thoughts on what had just happened in his dream. He would check his messages to distract him from this.

****** 

Phil: i hate you


	6. Yoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stufd dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey losers

" So how'd you hurt your wrist, Phil?" 

"..." 

" Unimportant" 

" Oh my God what'd you do man?" 

" Did you fall down the hotel stairs again?" 

" no- stop bringing that up it was one time." 

" Did you run into Alisson again?" 

" no, STOP SAYING AGAIN" 

" hmmm" 

" lose a match with the boys?" 

" you could say that" 

" ..." 

" ...." 

" Did you jack off too ha-" 

" NO" 

" ...." 

"...." 

" never change philie, never change" 

****** 

Neymar: HEY GUYS 

Phil: DONT YOU DARE 

Roberto: what's up? 

Phil: nothing 

Marcelo: Ooo Phil's got a secret

Phil: NO I DONT

Alisson: Spill the secret Ney

Dani: And I'm awake

Thiago: Neymar it's not nice to share other people's secrets 

Neymar: I never said i was nice 

Gabriel: he's got a point you know 

Phil: Neymar I will disown you if you do this to me 

Roberto: what is even going on at this point 

Dani: Say it Ney 

Neymar: well its just i- love Phil 

Gabriel: @Thiago can we kick Neymar out of the chat 

Phil: awww love u too neyney

Alisson: gross they even have nicknames for each other 

Roberto: I could have told you that Neymar 

Thiago: I much prefer tge love then spilled secrets 

Gabriel: why are you so lame 

Thiago: why are you so you 

Marcelo: ouch 

Roberto: that's harsh 

Neymar: im- Thiago I'm proud 

Gabriel: im divorcing Thiago 

Phil: that's tough 

Marcelo: Thiago you gonna let hin talk to you like that 

Alisson: yikes

Thiago: Fine! But I get the kids 

Roberto: This is new

Gabriel: that seems unfair 

Thiago: Nope i get the kids and you can have the bags of chips on the counter. 

Neymar: Pfff I know my dad Gabe will never take that deal

Gabriel: a deal 

Roberto: i- 

Neymar: GABE 

Gabriel: sorry @everyone Thiago gave me a good deal 

Neymar: well Thiago is my favorite dad anyway

Phil: i can't believe I'm not worth a bag of chips 

Gabriel: ITS FREE THOUGH 

Alisson: can we kick Gabriel from the group chat

Marcelo: pls 

Gabriel: sorry guys can't have kids taller then me that's just embarrassing.

Thiago: And this is why I'm a bettee dad

********* 

" So you excited for Barca?"   
Neymar asked as he attempted to stuff all his clothes in a suitcase. He had managed to buy more stuff then the suitcase could possibly hold.

Phil rolled his eyes at the basic question he didn't want to think about that right now. Whenever he had to think about Neymar leaving and him being alone in Spain it made his heart hurt. It was such a simple question but Phil didn't truly know the answer. 

He wished Neymar would have stayed. He's selfish but love made him selfish. 

Any other time Phil would have said yes as if he's in a interview but he wasn't here he was shirtless watching Neymar pack his stuff. Neymar the same boy he had known so long ago. Neymar the same man he would soon be replacing. He couldn't lie to him even if he wanted to.

" I'm worried you know?"   
Phil explained softly as he laid back on bed covering his face in pillows. Neymar already knew his nervousness hell he had experienced it before. He knew exactly how he was feeling. 

But he knew that everyone would love Phil. Maybe not the same way he loves Phil but close enough. Neymar jumped right on top of him making the other man groan. 

" Don't worry about it, Philie. You'll be fine trust me and if not there's always a spot for you in Paris."   
Neymar explained as he rubbed his head gingerly into Phil's neck. Phil was laying on his back with Neymar slightly on top of him but Phil didn't mind.

Neymar had always told Phil that if he wanted to he could come with him to Paris. It was always in a joking tone but everytime it made Phil slightly reconsider everything. But he knew it was all said and down and he truly couldn't transfer. He was no Neymar or Ronaldo the transfer would be even messier. 

But maybe one day when their both old and close to retiring maybe just maybe Phil will truly consider his suggestions. 

" Thank you, Ney. I don't know where'd I'd be without you"   
Phil said as he felt Neymar give him a kiss on his neck and then cheek before getting off him and moving to finish packing. Those two simple kisses could be looked at like brotherly kisses but it held so much more. The kisses didn't leace his neck they lingered. 

He decided he wouldn't wash his neck. And if that wasn't the weirdest thing hes ever thought before he's reminded of his wet thoughts as you could say. Making Phil fluster at the thoughts and excuse himself to the bathroom. Making Neymar give him a raised eyebrow but nonetheless excuse it. 

************ 

Thiago: I'm never taking any of you to dinner ever again 

Roberto: oh c'mon Thiago it wasn't too bad 

Dani: Yo what happened??? 

Alisson: we got cake 

Gabriel: and free food 

Phil: it was beautiful 

Neymar: C'mon Thiago lighten up 

Gabriel: after all, you did just see your kids propose to each other 

Alisson: wait

Gabriel: not like that you heathens 

Roberto: that's gross

Dani: Whats happening im not in Russia remember? 

Marcelo: Neymar proposed to Phil to get us free cake and food 

Dani: that's my boy 

Alisson: isn't ironic how Neymar proposed ??? 

Roberto: Neymar is the man™ of the relationship 

Marcelo: True 

Phil: EXCUSE ME 

Phil: HE PROPOSED USING A RING POP FROM MONTHS AGO 

Neymar: you still ate it

Thiago: gross 

Marcelo: it really be like that sometimes

Phil: don't expose me 

Dani: this feels like some cheesy 90's movie 

Roberto: Dani, our lives are a 90's cheesy movie now 

Gabriel: you can't stop this anymore its our life 

Thiago: it was embarrassing 

Neymar: Thiago is only embarrassed because i asked for his permission to ask Phil in front of everybody 

Alisson: that was cute though 

Thiago: everyone thought I was Phil's dad 

Phil: they're not wrong 

Dani: anybody video taped it???? 

Marcelo: your boy got you I'll dm to you 

Thiago: I really couldn't get a normal team could I? 

Neymar: your welcome I got you free food and cake 

Roberto: that's beautiful. 

********

Phil was still sucking on his ring pop as he and Neymar entered the hotel room. Today would be the last day here and then tomorrow they would head home to Brazil.

After all the restaurant had really believed that Neymar and him were getting married. Hmm getting proposed in Russia who would have thought? 

" I treat all my boyfriends like kings"   
Neymar went off he slipped off his clothes. He was pretty proud of himself for coming up with the idea and he was now praising himself. Phil rolled his eyes as he rolled over on his back as he watched Neymar strip to his boxers now all his thoughts focused on Neymar's body. 

" Phillie, I know I'm hot and all but the starring?"   
Neymar questioned and once again Phil had been caught red handed. He was getting pretty frustrated at that can't Neymar see he likes him. 

" Shut up"   
Was all Phil said as he thought about his actions and decided today was just not the day. But it is the day to get closer to a possible relationship? Maybe 

Phil stroded up to Neymar and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to the bathroom. 

" I love you, Philie"

" Love you too" 

Once he was in the bathroom he melted to the ground his neck suddenly lingering again on his neck. Phil looked at the mirror and found himself slightly pink and out of breath 

He's in too deep now 

*********

When he finally brought himself to get out of the bathroom he saw Neymar laying in his bed. He smiled gracefully at the other man before sliding up near him. 

" Selfie now"   
Neymar commanded as it was too late for Phil to escape as he wrapped his arm around the other mans neck pulling him closer. Phil groaned as he realized he couldn't get out of this. 

" Three only" 

" Five and I'll buy you a soda tomorrow" 

" Make it four pictures and you can post only one online and make it a soda and some chips" 

" deal" 

And that's how Phil got wrangled into taking pictures. One picture where the two of them were making silly faces, the other where it was a normal pic, third one had both of them with a Snapchat filter (the dog one but Neymar had managed to sneak in the flower crown one too) and the last picture Phil had been surprised as Neymar pulled in close and kissed his cheek. 

The cheek kiss one is the one posted on Instagram

Phil grins so hard he fears his face may stay like that


	7. A/N

Hi everybody I'm a guy I know shocker and more specifically a gay guy a bigger shocker. So pls don't comment stuff like " uwu my gay babies" or " this is so sinful" or anything like that . it makes me very uncomfortable and it's gross but other then that have a good laugh with this story lads

\- Rafinha


	8. Yeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow An actual chapter bout time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u haven't seen the pic that came out yesterday with Thiago wearing swim trunks that have Mario characters on them ur missing out

Philippe groaned as he was woken up way too early for his liking. But he did have a flight to catch along with the rest of his teammates so he knew he would have to be up and going. 

He rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he couldn't get much sleep last night due to Neymar being a rather affectionate sleeper. No they didn't do anything Neymar just wrapped and unwrapped his hands around his waist and neck and would at times make a grasp for Phil. Leading to a rather awkward night for Phil.

He looked at the device that had waken him up to a bunch of notications from his teammates some from the Barca chat and most from his Brazil chat. 

He hit mute on the Barca chat but not before saying a quick good moring to at least show his teammates he was trying.

He then turned his attention to the mess of a group chat that is the Brazil national team.

Just another normal day for Phil.

*******

Thiago: wake up everybody if you're late you can stay in Russia with your lazy ass

Marcelo: Damn Thiago you really going out

Marcelo: I don't think I can handle anymore Russian tv shows pls no more 

Roberto: it's too early man

Alisson: God I just wanna sleep 

Thiago: I've been up since 4am so jolt that down buddies 

Gabriel: oh no 

Alisson: you know what that means 

Roberto: he's gone full dad mod™

Neymar: WHO THE FUCK IS TEXTING ME AT 6AM 

Thiago: language, Neymar

Neymar: sorry 

Neymar: WHOM THE FUCK IS TEXTING ME AT 6AM ??????

Marcelo: I love Neymar 

Thiago: thats not- thank you Ney

Neymar: aww I love u too buddy

Alisson: Be careful Marcelo you wouldn't want to make Phil jealous

Marcelo: ;)

Dani: Don't die you guys 

Neymar: I'm already dead 

Alisson: c'mon guys it isn't too bad 

Neymar: yeah it is I just remembered I owe phillie food 

Roberto: ouch 

Gabriel: maybe he won't remember? 

Dani: are we talking about the same Phil that refuses to have the same birthday cake flavor each year? And will throw a tantrum if he has the same one or even remotely taste like one he's had before.

Roberto: are we talking about the same Phil that had made a bet eight years ago with Neymar on who could get married first? And brought it up everyday for two years

Alisson: are we talking about the same Phil that had promised us that he would be in Barca at least one time in his football career and made sure he let us all know we were wrong when he did finally make it? 

Marcelo: are we talking about the same Phil that remembers every one night stand he's ever had and can remember every detail of it? And oversharws with us because he likes being an ass

Neymar: is this the same Phil that betted with me he could be able to make a cartwheel in five years and reminds me of our bet every other Saturday? 

Phil: fuck you guys

Neymar: good morning to you too Prince charming 

Marcelo: hey Phil about time you woke up 

Alisson: Marcelo almost stole your man 

Phil: >:( 

Roberto: Thiago was about to drag you outta bed 

Phil: Neymar wouldn't have let that happen :) 

Neymar: you bet hun

Phil: oh and you still owe me food from yesterday 

Neymar: dammit 

Gabriel: speaking of yesterday that was a very interesting pic you posted Ney 

Dani: very comfortable with each other hmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Roberto: Phil was shirtless in the pic ;) 

Alisson: they were in the same bed alone 

Phil: fuck you guys 

Gabriel: no but it seema like Neymar fucked you 

Neymar: UUUMMMM NO

Alisson: Neymar is right 

Alisson: Phil would fuck Neymar, god you guys can't even get it right.

Dani: im- 

Dani: in what hell world would Phil do that? ??????

Roberto: Dani has a point I'm with Gabe on this one, Alisson

Alisson: you guys suck

Alisson: can't even take my side smh

Gabriel: not as much as Phil sucks Neymars dick

Phil: I- 

Phil: im- 

Phil: I'm gonna- 

Phil: I'm gonna kill-

Neymar: take your time honey

Phil: I'm gonna kill you- 

Phil: i'm gonna kill you guys

Neymar: :p

Roberto: I hate this group chat so much 

Thiago: Agreed 

Alisson: you guys made poor Thiago read all of this 

Thiago: go fucking get ready before I beat all your asses to Brazil 

******   
When will the teasing end? Never probably but in all honestly Phil didn't really mind it. Sure it embarrassed him and made him look like a tomato 24/7 but Neymar didn't mind so he didn't mind. 

At the moment he was struggling to pull his suit case down the hall. Dammit Neymar was right he really should start working on getting muscles. 

" I got you Phillie"   
Came a voice behind him as he grabbed Phil's suitcase before he could even utter a word. Sure Neymar is skinny but he wasn't as skinny as Phil is. He had some muscles luckily. 

" Thanks NeyNey where would I be without you?"   
Phil asked as he watched the other man gracefully grab the suitcase as if it weighted nothing. Phil's ego is a bit hurt but his heart is happy Neymar had offered to grabbed it. 

" Still in our room attempting to pack everything."   
Neymar replied playfully as we finally arrived in the central of the hotel where Thiago was waiting already looking annoyed. 

" Dont piss off, Thiago he looks annoyed already"   
He whispered into Neymar's ear making sure the annoyed man wasn't hearing what was going on. 

Thiago is usually a calm collected dude and can handle just about everything thrown at him. But when it comes down to having everyone be seated in the car in an hour and not even half the team is here its stressing Thiago out. 

" Oh thank God at least you guys are here"   
Thiago praised as he flunged his arms around both men. In a brief hug that could tell Phil that he was an anxious mess at the moment. 

" Hey do you guys mind going to each room and getting everyone out?"   
Thiago asked basically pleading with us. And how could Phil say no to that and he looked at Neymar the other man just shrugged his shoulders. 

" Sure!" 

And that's how Phil and Neymar ended up going to each room but once seeing it was working out Neymar got an idea. 

" One song that pisses everyone off?" 

" Don't you dare" 

" Its too late Phillie its going on" 

And that's how Neymar grabbed his speaker turned the volume all the way up and played Despacito. 

Now they would just have to wait for the result to start. Phil was a bit nervous as he leaned on one foot then the other. 

" Nervous Phillie? I'll carry you if you want?" 

" Do it bitch" 

And with that he's managed to get on top of Neymar's back. Of course the other man commented on how light he is. 

A few seconds later you could hear racing footsteps and shouts and that's how they knew it was probably time for them to head back to Thiago. Neymar grabbed his speaker and ran to the evaluator pressing the buttons quickly. The last thing Phil could see before the evaluator closed was a rather annoyed looking Marcelo and doors slam open. 

" We did Thaigo! They should be here any minute."   
Neymar commented as he didn't even make a move to remove Phil from his back. Thiago smiled at the two men a almost knowing smile? Odd 

" I fucking hate all of you "   
Marcelo announced as he arrived his suitcase in hand followed by other sleepy or annoyed or ready to kill players.

" Nice to see all of you if it weren't for your teammates I would have left you guys here"   
Thiago announced followed by some sleepy groans. Of course everyone knows Thiago would rather die then leave anyone behind. But he needed to be the responsible™ type right now.

" Now let's go." 

******************* 

The car was pretty crowded as finally tye last car got here. It was meant for only five people and there was seven grown ass men that were gonna attempt to sit in the car.

" Okay Phil sit on Neymar's lap and Roberto sit on Alisson basically and we should be fine.We do this all the time back home."   
Thiago commented as he already made his say to the drivers seat. Which he wasn't wrong when Phil was younger he was used to be being squished in the car epically since he was so small.

Alisson was fast enough to get the passengers seat which was a relief to everyone seeing as Alisson would take up more room in the back seats. Neymar took the window seat on the right side and Marcelo took the window seat on the left side. Leaving poor Gabriel in the middle seat which he took with a grumble. Meanwhile Roberto was not complaining much as he took a seat on Alisson in the passengers seat.

" I don't get a say in this do I?"   
Phil asked already making his way to somewhat sit on Neymar without having Neymar's dick in between his ass. 

Of course he wouldn't protest the whole thing he did like being as close as possible to Neymar.

" Count yourself lucky I have the middle seat"   
Gabriel complained as he crossed his arms in a playfully offended way. He hsd a small pout on his lips that didn't fit his fave quite right. 

" Next time you get the passengers seat, Gabriel"   
Thiago muttered as he began the long ride. They were on time hell earlier then needed they needed to be at the airport at 1pm and it's 8am at the moment. It was going to be a long ride. 

" 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall."   
Marcelo began to sing which Alisson quickly followed his lead with a grin and in wordly and then Gabriel followed by Neymar and then Bobby. 

Phil could almost see the life come out of Thiagos eyes as the song began again. Because he knew full and well they would keep going till all the bottles were broken. Phil shrugged his shoulders as he sang along with everyone else. 

" 96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall.  
95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer.  
Take one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall." 

Thiago is going to kill everyone once we got to Brazil. But till then he would loudly shout the lyrics to the song. 

***********   
An hour later Alisson, Gabriel and Bobby had managed to fall asleep after almost losing their voice thanks to singing. Neymar is happily chatting with Marcelo while Phil just watched and kept his eye on Thiago.

Thiago looked relieved as he kept his eyes on the road attempting to get there as fast as he could. He couldn't stop the words as they left his mouth. 

" Thiago I'm hungry"   
He commanded as if he was six again and his parents had dragged him on a long road trip. Which technically wasn't wrong. The car went quiet for a minute as the other two realized they are hungry too.

" Under Marcelo's seat there's chips, candy, granola bars and water" 

Phil had never been more grateful for Thiago as he made grabby hands at the bag implying for Marcelo to grab it for him. He handed it to Phil and soon enough the remaining people awake were happily snacking on chips. 

" I can't believe all of you have kids"   
Thiago commented as he ran a quick hand through his hair. The players acted like his one children in fact. But on days where he truly missed his sons having his friends act like such kids is welcoming. 

" I'm still a kid"   
Neymar announced in between his chewing that proved his point. 

Thiago just shook his head as he watched the others happily snack on the food. 

************

Marcelo: * Random pic of Thiago driving 1* 

Phil: you are so mean he can't even see the pics 

Neymar: I'm saving that one for Instagram 

Marcelo: take more? 

Neymar: take more. 

Marcelo: c'mon Phil join the fun 

Phil: no Thiago will kill me 

Neymar: at least you'll die for a good cause 

Phil: fine fine

Neymar: :)

**********


	9. Yeeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a kiss boisss and some Leo bashing man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo did you guys here that PSG might be taking Phil????? And the reason why they want Phil is bc they know if Phil is there Neymar won't leave and I think thats beautiful.

By the time 12pm rolled around the whole car was loud and awake. The snacks were long gone along with Thiago's patience with everyone.

He had even choose to stop and eat at some random restaurant. Which we might regret later.

As we had finally arrived at the airport Thiago parked and just sat in the car starring at nothing. 

" You okay there Thiago?"  
Alisson asked as he noticed the other man about to have a breakdown. 

Everyone grew quiet waiting for Thiago to respond. Sure everyone gave Thiago a hard time but in the end they did want Thiago to be okay.

" I'm never driving with you guys again"  
He said calmly as he grabbed his phone and opened it up. 

" Here it comes"  
Neymar whispered to the rest of the backseat. 

And what is Thiago exactly going to see? You may ask well all throughout the long hours trips the whole back seat had managed to snap some pictures here and there of Thiago. And editing them into memes or weird edits. 

He could see Thiago perk up and then roll his eyes at us throw the mirror.

Before stepping out of the car and opening the door for everyone. Phil reminded himself to appreciate Thiago later. Once they had managed to wrangle everyone into the airport is when the real fun began. 

" Okay you guys have 30 minutes to go look around or buy something. I'm begging don't be late"  
Thiago announced to our small group as he then paired us up with a partner. It was as if were five again but of course Phil with Neymar which made Phil not mind as much. 

" You owe me food"  
Phil said happily as he tugged the other man to a store with different sorts of food. Neymar just groaned as he let himself be tugged by Phil. 

" I can't believe you made me buy you 50 dollars worth of chips."  
Neymar said in surprise as they both moved hand in hand to find Thiago. 

Surprisingly enough not that many people were at the airport and none seemed to notice the duo.

" You didn't complain"  
Phil responded as he brought the bag to his lips and munched on them making a bit of a mess but neither man minded. 

Once they had finally caught up with Thiago it seemed everyone was happily content. Thiago seemed like he was less likely to kill everyone and that left everyone a bit happier. 

Once they had finally entered the plane Phil took a seat near Neymar he leaned his head on to the others shoulder and the checked his phone.

 

********** 

Thiago: I hate you guys 

Alisson: you don't like the pics ?????? 

Neymar: its a gift Thiago

Phil: in my defense I told them not to

Thiago: I'm just glad everyone managed to get on the plane 

Dani: GUYS HAVE YOU HEARD 

Roberto: heard what? 

Gabriel: spill it Dani 

Dani: PSG IS WILLING TO TAKE COUNTINHO 

Neymar: another one bites the dust 

Alisson: the floor is keeping Brazilian players 

Thiago: thats great I think Phil will be a great addition to the family 

Dani: I'm not done yet 

Marcelo: there's more???? 

Dani: They want Phil in hopes that'll make Neymar stay at PSG 

Gabriel: JSHAHAHA 

Gabriel: EVEN PSG KNOWS 

Alisson: they are right 

Neymar: :///// 

Roberto: that's really funny actually bsbsbab

Phil: What the fuck is going on guys 

Marcelo: Transfer news 

Phil: im- 

Phil: man I just wanna play soccer 

Gabriel: mood 

Neymar: you know we gave a spot for you here, Phillie

Phil: IM NOT MOVING TO PARIS 

Thiago: Why not? 

Phil: i don't know french 

Roberto: you don't know Spanish either

Phil: easier then French 

Alisson: I think if Neymar can handle the different languages I think you can too Phil 

Phil: I DONT WANT MESSI TO MURDER ME & I HAVE TO STAY AT BARCA. IM NOT GONNA PULL A NEYMAR

Neymar: Its ok Leo will get over it & after all they did know u are friends with me so it should have been expected 

Roberto: he's not wrong

Gabriel: besides messi wont kill you he's like a midget. 

Roberto: c'mon gabe thats mean 

Gabriel: reminder Phil left u for barca 

Roberto: fuck Barca. now who am I suppose to talk to when club season comes?????? 

Gabriel: exactly 

Neymar: Leo once called me an actor and I almost transferred to real Madrid. I know Marcelo remembers that 

Marcelo: I REMEMBER THAT. MAN YOU WENT FUCKING OFF 

Marcelo: we could have been iconic together Neymar 

Neymar: dont worry I'll meet you in Madrid soon

Phil: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN

Alisson: oh my god 

Roberto: y'all are fucking slow 

Gabriel: damn Bobby

Alisson: I support u Neymar 

Neymar: aww thank u Alisson 

Phil: guys Ney won't leave PSG unless @Dani does it first duh

Neymar: this is why I left Barca 

Dani: not my fault the kid followed me 

Neymar: :)

Dani: love u 

Gabriel: oooo 

Neymar: love u too Dani 

Roberto: that's cute 

Alisson: new otp

Phil: wtf you guys 

Gabriel: someone's jealous 

Phil: am not its just weird now back to Messi

Marcelo: the only thing Messi can hurt people with is his common habit of distancing himself from people he starts to get close with and missing penalties 

Neymar: can confirm on both

Thiago: can you guys stop shit talking the poor man 

Phil: I- 

Phil: you guys are mean

Neymar:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *

Marcelo: *¯\\_(ツ)_/¯*

Roberto: *¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Alisson: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Phil: what the fuck you guys 

Gabriel: only non Barca players know what were doing 

Neymar: ^^^^

Dani: are we talking about messi I'm here for the tea 

Marcelo: WE ARE!

Alisson: guys remember when we used to think Neymar and messi were datin? 

Neymar: STOP BAD MEMORIES ARE COMING BACK 

Neymar: IM CRINGING I I HATE YOU GUYS 

Roberto: I think the best part from that phase is when Leo came to Brazil that one year and had to share a bad with Ney

Gabriel: nah I think the best part of that phase is when messi's wife had to have a talk to Neymar about boundaries 

Neymar: I'm gonna die 

Alisson: nope I think the time Messi's kid started calling Ney dad was the best moment of that phase 

Neymar: I'm dead and you guys killed me 

Marcelo: no I think the best moment from the phase was when Neymar got a girl friend and Leo would just pout all the time even tho he has a wife?????? 

Neymar: ENOUGH 

Dani: no you guys are missing the truest best moment from that phase. So this one time it was before a game and Geri had a ring pop and legit proposed to Neymar using the ring pop and Leo tackled him to the ground before Neymar could respond.

Neymar: leave Barca they said 

Neymar: it'll be fun they said 

Gabriel: i can literally see the steam out of Phil's ears im-

Marcelo: @Phil FIGHT LEO FOR NEYMARS LOVE 

Roberto: aim for the knees Phil 

Phil: join Brazil nt they said 

Phil: it'll be fun they said 

Neymar: guys I'm dying right now 

Dani: I found all of those Times hilarious 

Alisson: Truly iconic times 

Marcelo: before phil × Neymar was a thing there was Neymessi 

Neymar: can I jump out the window rn

Roberto: we should invite Leo :) 

Neymar: I will kill all of you 

Thiago: guys stop giving Neymar a hard time 

Neymar: NO THIAGO 

Marcelo:..... 

Marcelo: you know who did give Neymar a hard one? 

Neymar: dammit Thiago 

Roberto: MESSI 

Alisson: god im fucking laughing so hard right now 

Phil: you guys are horrible 

Gabriel: shut up ur just jealous 

Gabriel: I can't help your boyfriend slept with messi 

Phil: I'm- 

Roberto: GABE STOP 

Marcelo: this gets better and better 

Neymar: my teammates like watching me suffer :( 

Gabriel: guys you can change your username in this chat

Dani: fucking finally 

Alisson: and you can change our people's username in the chat 

Bobby: changed mine! 

Phil: aye Bobby about time 

Ney- hold on let me change yours Phil 

Phillie: :) this ones cute 

Ney- <3

Gabe- And mine is changed bitches 

Marcelo: let me change @Thiago's 

Number one team captain bitch: seriously you guys 

Alisson: its a compliment Thiago !!! 

Dani: it suits you!!!!! 

Number one team captain bitch: fine fine 

**********

" Fucking finally"  
Gabriel called out as the plane had finally landed leading to Thiago pulling him back onto his seat and re-buckling his seatbelt for the man. 

The team would really have to thank Thaigo one day. 

" we can't get out just yet"  
Thiago scorned as he sat back in his seat and waited for the announcement it was okay to get off the plane.

" Ney, Ney, Ney"  
Phil repeated as he attempted to wake up the other man. He was getting loud enough for the back of the plane to hear him and his troubles.

" KISS HIM"  
Marcelo shouted from the back seats Phil turned red as he glared at him. Of course leave it to Marcelo.

" maybe he's like sleeping beauty. You gotta give him a kiss"  
Bobby went on he had a seat a few seat rows back from Phil. 

" Fuck you"  
Phil shouted back maybe a bit too loud as Thiago turned around and he mentally got ready for Thiago's lecture. He was sitting in the front row seat with Gabriel next to him. As Thiago had said ' I can't trust Gabe anywhere without me' 

" Phil, quiet down and don't shout curse words in public please"  
Thiago announced as he turned back to face the front. He did say in public? He would sure shout curse words in private then.

 

Phil huffed how was he was suppose to wake Neymar up now? He looked around Alisson is a few seat rows back on the other side of Bobby once he made sure no one was looking he mentally prepared himself. 

Is he actually going to kiss his best friend? God he's stupid sometimes. And then it just happened Phil didn't have much time to think as he smashed lips on Neymar's.

Fuck his lips really are soft. Just make this a quick peck. God I'm such a perv. God take me now. Was just the usual thoughts that roamed Phil's head as the peck soon turned into a full kiss.

Okay not the best thinking of rational or anything really. But Neymar did start to stir and his eyes fluttered open to see Phil's lips on his own.

Phil panicked of course and moved back ready to stutter out an apology or anything really anything for his best friend to not hate him. 

But he Neymar just grinned at him? Leaning in and giving Phil a kiss on the cheek 

" Don't think too hard or long about it" 

" Im not" 

" I thought i would make the first move" 

" well you were asleep and Marcelo had suggested it" 

" wow Marcelo suggest something smart?" 

" I know right?" 

" Also i know" 

" What do you mean you know? " 

" I might have been awake the whole time"

" I hate you" 

" I love you too Philie"

 

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes the move


	10. Yeeewez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More involvement n shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappyiness? Maybe

Surprisingly enough the group chat stayed active even after everyone went their seperate ways home. It was hard having to say goodbye to the guys but being able to talk to them made it a bit okay. 

Phil's relationship with Neymar consisted of Neymar calling him at 6am and then ending the call at 12am. Because of Neymar staying up late and partying he often found himself calling Phil. Which wasn't too bad expect for Neymar had fucked up Phil's sleeping schedule. Most of the calls consisted of either 

" Send me nudes" 

" Did you know that everyone here loves me" 

" I love you so much coutinho I'm gonna marry you and were gonna make babies" 

And yes Neymar was more then a bit tipsy whenever he makes these calls to Phil. But Phil couldn't bring himself to mind as he always had fun with the calls.

But club season was coming up and he knew it was going to get a bit harder to talk or see Neymar. But the other man constantly reassured him everything is gonna be alright. 

It was gonna be odd, Neymar in Paris training with Thiago and Dani while Phil in Spain training with Leo and Luis. Everything was changing so fast and although PSG had offered him a deal he didn't think he could take it. He loves Neymar but he has to put himself first with this one. And Neymar understood that much to Phil's relief. 

****************

 

Dani: SO MANY TRANSFER RUMORS

Bobby: everyone is leaving :`(

Dani: paulinho left barca too 

Ney: leaving barca Brazil squad 2k18

Dani: omg we should start a group chat for that 

Ney: I'll start it 

Marcelo: GUYS GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE SAYIN 

Dani: oh I forgot 

Bobby: I'm-

Alisson: Real Madrid 

Gabe: Neymar

Philie: wtf are you guys talking about 

Marcelo: have you not heard? 

Ney: THEY ARENT TRUE 

Marcelo: isn't real Madrid meeting with you're dad 

Ney: ok maybe a little true 

Thiago: I think you should transfer Ney! It'll really put you out there :) 

Ney: thanks thiago :) 

Gabe: Thiago you changed your chat  name :(

Thiago: yup

Dani: I SUPPORT YOU NEY EVEN THOUGH YOU ONLY LEFT BARCA FOR ME 

Ney: SHUT UP DANI 

Ney: and thank you i love u 

Ney: ur like the brother I never had 

Dani: :)

Alisson: this is getting oddly sentimental 

Bobby: Do it Ney, you have our approval :) 

Gabe: ^^^^^ 

Marcelo: you're totally welcomed here

Ney: I love you guys 

Bobby: yeah unlike PHIL you actually told us about your transfer 

Philie: I said I was sorry bobby, you can always transfer to barca too! :))))) 

Bobby: god no, they're all just 30 year olds who think theyre all 'super stars' that only talk about messi 

Philie: I- 

Neymar: HES NOT WRONG OMG 

Dani: I LOVE BOBBY

Marcelo: BOBBY WAS NOT TAKING IT TODAY OMG

Dani: BOBBY MOVE TO PSG 

Bobby: SOON GUYS 

Alisson: guess I gotta transfer to PSG too 

Gabe: SAME 

Marcelo: Neymar hold up I'll got to PSG instead 

Philie: guys wtf 

Bobby: NOT EVERYONE LIKES BARCA PHIL 

Dani: glad the whole Brazil national team is going to PSG 

Ney: WE CAN EVEN GET RAFINHA 

Alisson: then the whole squad™ will be here 

Ney: @Thiago invite Rafinha plssssss 

Philie: pls do it i have no one on my side right now 

Thiago: okay okay I'll invite him 

Dani: now its a true party™™™

Bobby: wELL IF YOU WERE STILL AT LIVERPOOL I COULD BE ON YOURE SIDE 

Philie: I SAID IM SORRY 

   *Rafinha has entered the group chat*

Rafinha: yo guys 

Rafinha: hey ney

Rafinha: hey dani 

Rafinha: hey alisson

Rafinha: hey Thiago 

Rafinha: hey bobby 

Rafinha: hey Marcelo 

Rafinha: Hey gabe

Phil: WE GET IT 

Rafinha: HEY NOT PHIL 

Rafinha: this is so cool wtf you guys should have invited me sooner 

Gabe: who pissed in ur cereal Phil ???? 

Dani: RAFINHA 

Phil: u guys are just mean 

Marcelo: hes just mad his boyfriend is going to real Madrid 

Bobby: and that his boyfriend isn't with him

Rafinha: DANI 

Rafinha: about time you moved ney 

Ney: Princess move to PSG with us 

Philie: I AM NOT 

Rafinha: ooo are we all moving to PSG now? 

Alisson: everyone expect Phil is 

Bobby: it's funny bc Phil is the only one being offered a deal by PSG

Philie: I'm not transferring 

Dani: I'm pretty sure barca would kill you if you did 

Gabe: I think barca is playing a game of ' lets see how many Brazilian players can we lose' 

Ney: fine stay! 

Ney: good luck with dealing with Geri and his horrible humor that he thinks is funny or with luis when he asks you who's better Leo or him or Leo when he gets upset and completely ignores you even THOUGH YOU WERE JUST DOING WHAT HE SAID  

Bobby:.... 

Alisson:... 

Rafinha:.... 

Gabe: Look what you did Phil you made ney snap 

Dani: its ok ney-ney you can go where ever you want 

Ney: thanks Dani 

Rafinha: eh I'm probably gonna leave soon too. After you guys left its just not as fun anymore. 

Ney: we've missed you rafa 

Rafinha: <3

Marcelo: so are we all moving to real Madrid or to PSG 

Ney: idk my dad will decide I guess 

Bobby: im happy either way 

Alisson: True friendship you guys 

Gabe: true friendship is leaving ur club for PSG 

Dani: BIG MOOOD 

******** 

Okay he did sound like a dick to Neymar and the whole group chat but he really did not mean it. He just felt like it was a betrayal if Neymar went to Real Madrid he knew it was selfish. So that's why he's laying in bed at the moment hands in his face sobbing. It wasn't a true fight but Phil couldn't help but feel so worried about everything. 

Neymar was probably pissed off at him and Neymar probably needs him the most right now, Barca is gonna be a lot more lonely now and he doesn't know what to do. 

He didn't even know if he should pick up the phone and call his boyfriend. He was just ignoring his phone at this point. He didn't want to see the messages. He truly felt alone at this time. 

Neymar is gonna leave for Real Madrid more likely then not. And there's nothing Phil can even do about it. Expect for make himself more guilty about thinking about it. Neymar was so nice and caring Neymar even understood Phil not wanting to leave barca. And here he was begging Neymar not to transfer. He even disliked himself at this point.  

*Ping* 

Okay I can handle this I'll check

NEYMAR HAS SENT YOU A MESSAGE 

His stomach did backflips as he checked the notifications. 

************

Neymar: tell me what's wrong baby? 

Phil: nothing 

Phil: im fine 

Neymar: no you're not babe you know we always joke in that chat. You know i love you and me being in another team doesn't change that 

Phil: but it does Ney. If you go to real Madrid I'll have to hate you. And I know everyone will talk about you. And i can't handle that because I love you and I'll probably kick their ass

Neymar: babe I love you and I know you can handle it if you didn't I wouldn't be thinking of transferring 

Phil: I just don't know Ney, I miss you so much I know its only been like two weeks but I miss you 

Neymar: I miss you too baby 

Neymar: hey I'm going to visit soon okay? And when I get there in going to show you how much I care about you

Phil: I love you, idiot 

Phil: we could have played at barca together :`( 

Neymar: there's only enough room for one super star babe 

Neymar: and i decided that was you 

Phil: shut up 

Phil: you act like I'm the best soccer player in the world 

Neymar: you are, you are in my eyes 

Phil: and that's all that matters

****************

When Neymar said he was going to visit Phil soon. Phil was thinking in a week or a few days not the next day. But as his boyfriend would have it he showed up at his front door the next day with flowers in his hand smiling like a mad man. 

" I can't believe you"   
Phil said as he took the flowers from his hands and brought the man into a but its been far too long. 

" What can I say? When my baby needs me I'll be there"   
Neymar finished as he kissed the man's cheek. And truth be told Neymar would always and forever be there for Phil when he needed him. 

" I missed you so much"   
Phil finally said as he pulled away to bring Neymar inside the house. Usually the house would be filled with laughter, screaming and much more but his kids were gone for the week off with their mother. I'm sure Neymar could understand that he sometimes got to see Davi but being a footballer didn't make it so easy. 

" Wanna show me how much you missed me?"   
Neymar asked as he winked at me he flopped down on the sofa and waited for me to sit with him. Phil carefully placed his his new flowers in a vase. His friends would tease them about it later but he didn't care. He made his way back to the living room and sat on Neymar's lap. 

" You're such a perv, Ney"   
Phil said jokingly as he shoved at his shoulder. Neymar just rolled his eyes and brought his lips to the other man's it's been way too long for both of them. 

" I wasn't implying anything but alright"   
Neymar said with a glint of teasing in his eyes as he went back to kissing the other man. He managed to move the other man so he was straddling Neymar. And the quick innocent kiss changed into something way more. 

************** 

Neymar: *photo of Phil sleeping he looks like a hot mess™* 

Marcelo: buddy shouldn't you ask him out instead of stalking him 

Rafinha: I gotta agree with Marcelo on this one 

Thiago: guys we've talked about photos 

Gabe: he's just mad everyone still has his pics from when he was driving 

Thiago: exactly 

Bobby: yo Phil looks dead in that picture 

Alisson: Neymar did you kill him 

Ney: What? GUys no just appreciate the picture 

Dani: aww you sent to visit him 

Dani: smh and you can't even visit me 

Ney: LATER DANI 

Rafinha: so from what I've gathered from my one (1) day in the group chat is 

Rafinha:   
1\. Neymar and Phil are fucking 

2\. Thiago is tired of everyones bullshit 

3\. Bobby is a lot more, how do I say? Talkative in this chat 

4\. Dani is still an ass 

5\. Neymar is still an ass

6\. Gabe is an ass 

7\. Marcelo is still an ass

8\. Alisson is just here for the ride 

Neymar: IM NOT AN ASS 

Bobby: hey I talk just only here 

Thiago: i am very tired Rafinha 

Dani: love u too rafinha 

Rafinha: THATS WHAT UR POINTING OUT ABOUT IT NEYMAR 

 

Marcelo: hey its mostly Gabe who's an ass 

Marcelo: I just make fun of Neymar while gabe makes fun of everyone 

Gabe: I dont discriminate 

Alisson: best ride ever 

Bobby: Alisson can say whatever he wants and no one will hold it against him 

Gabe: TRUE IVE NOTICED THAT TOO 

Alisson: fuck you guys

Gabe: more like Phil and Neymar are fucking

Thiago: Gabe 

Alisson: ITS TRUE 

Dani: Phil can't even defend himself rhdhzhbs

Bobby: I'm laughing bc Thiago got mad at Gabe but not Alisson 

Gabe: this is favoritism 

Rafinha: smh get rid of your bias Thiago 

Marcelo: we all know Thiago's favorites is Alisson, Neymar and sometimes Phil 

Neymar: :) 

Thiago: I love everyone equally 

Marcelo: That's what everyone says 

Bobby: tell the truth 

Rafinha: I can't live in your lies anymore Thiago 

Dani: :( 

Thiago: you guys are so dramatic 

Philie: wtf is going on 

Alisson: isn't it funny that Phil always says that 

Gabe: get a new catchphrase Phil 

Philie: fuck off 

Philie: deleted that pic @ney 

Ney: its a cute pic :^) 

Rafinha: :0 

Dani: told you rafa

Rafinha: I see it Dani I truly see it 

Philie: i just wanna sleep without getting pictures taken of me 

Marcelo: wait 

Marcelo: why was Neymar in bed with you 

Bobby: yeah you have a lot of rooms in your house? 

Dani: yikes 

Thiago: invasive questions guys 

Alisson: we wanna know 

Ney: bc were bffs and bffs sleep with each other duh 

Dani: Ney we never do that

Rafinha: bold of you to assume Neymar even considers you a friend 

Dani: shut up 

Ney: bc you always move in your sleep 

Bobby: seems legit 

********* 

" That was a close call"   
Phil muttered into Neymar's chest as he placed his phone down. He had woken up minutes ago to hear Neymar laughing and his phome going with notifications. 

" You know we can just tell them if you want."   
Neymar said quietly as he snuggled the man closer to him. Neymar was sitting up in bed while Phil was basically onto of Neymar not wanting to move. 

" Maybe later, I'm just not ready right now"   
Phil said as he traced small circles in Neymar's chest making the other man let a small laugh at the tickle. 

His friends of course would be supportive after all they always were. If Phil needed anything, anything at all he knew he could ask them. Its one of those things that made his friends seem more like a family. Because just using the word 'friends' seems like an insult because they are so much more then that. A true family some would say. 

He just wasn't ready to tell anyone but Neymar maybe later on when the moment is right. Maybe when Phil is on the field all sweaty and gross he'll grab his phone and tell them. Maybe when he decided to visit Neymar in Paris he'll tell them. Maybe. 

" whenever you're ready tell me. I'll wait a million years if I have to"  
Although intended more as a joke then anything Phil heard Neymar's seriousness with his promise. That made Phil's heart grow just that much bigger for the other man. 

" You're so sappy"   
Phil replied not minding the sappiness not one bit. 

" And you're so not" 

" I can be"

" Really?" 

" Yeah I'll show you" 

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I thought I was gonna end this but


	11. Yeethaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty at the start but its fluffy from then on tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys congrats to France yall are great & the article that comes up is an actual article written.

" How long are you staying for?"  
Phil asked Neymar as the other man kissed at his cheek. It had only been two days but Phil being the man he is just has to know. Neymar didn't say anything for a minute instead placing soft kisses all over Phil's face. 

" Till i have to go back to Paris"  
Neymar muttered against Phil's neck as he went lower and lower. The morning had been quite interesting with morning sex then breakfast and then back in bed lazily kissing. 

" I don't want you to go to Paris"  
Phil whimpered as he ran his hands through Neymar's hair his mouth was now located on Phil's chest. Taking his time to kiss each and every part of his chest. All the more making Phil feel like jello and love. 

" I don't want you to go to Spain"  
Neymar repeated quietly as he kept going with the kisses now involving his tounge with the process. Phil whined but he knew the other man would say that. Neymar quietly left a streak from one ab to the other. 

" I have to, Ney"  
Phil replied shakily as Neymar moved down avoiding his crotch instead for his thighs. It was an oddly calming yet tense situation one Phil knew he would never forget. Neymar sucked and bit at Phil's upper right thigh before responding. 

" I have to too"  
Neymar responded quietly as he moved lower and lower on his thigh. Licking, biting and kissing till it was good enough for Neymar to move to the other thigh. 

" you don't have to, you can come back with me and it'll be okay"  
Phil whispered he couldn't help but let the words escape his mouth as he starred at the older man. Just at the words Neymar stopped and removed himself from Phil. He walked off into the bathroom and shutting the door with a slam. 

" Fuck"  
Phil whispered to himself knowing he had upset the other man. He quickly got up and raced to the bathroom. Locked. Of course he took a deep breath before knocking on the door lightly. 

" Neymar? I'm sorry"  
He said quietly before sliding down to the floor his back against the door. Nothing he didn't hear a sound from the other side. He had truly upset the other man and just the thought of Neymar being sad and crying made him hate himself. 

" I know why you left and I keep pushing it. Truth be told I look up at the fact you were able to leave. You weren't in love with the club anymore and I don't think you'll ever be in love with Barca anymore. You needed to leave to love something and for people to love you. And I'm sorry Leo didn't love or treat you right and I'm sorry you were always shadowed by Messi and Suarez and I'm sorry management thought you weren't as good as the team and I'm sorry you thought that no one would miss you if you left and I'm sorry that you were pushed away so hard you had to leave. Trust me Neymar"  
Phil sobbed as he placed his hands in his face he didn't quite know where all the words had come from. He had listen to what Barca said about Neymar and what Neymar said about Barca. The door creaked open as Neymar appeared Phil vastly attempted to clean the tears on his face but instead Neymar sat down across from him. 

" Don't cry babe, We're gonna be okay maybe today is not a good day and maybe some day next month isn't a good day but dammit Phil for you I would have a million bad days. "  
Neymar muttered kissing the other's tears away. He held Phil's face with his hands before giving him a small kiss. 

" We can't kewp ignore this, Ney I-" 

" We will talk about it then" 

" We can't- really?" 

" Yeah" 

" Right now?" 

" If you want" 

" I I want to" 

" Okay well cmon" 

**********************

Dani: yo @rafinha u still at barca

Rafinha: yeah unless somebody wants to offer me some $$$$$$

Ney: sorry rafa after they transferred me in they don't wanna get anyone from barca anymore 

Alisson: was it really that bad 

Bobby: what a good time to not be at barca

Ney: yeah its pretty bad man whoops 

Marcelo: a whoopises 

Ney: Madrid didn't want to take me :( 

Gabe: rip xx 

Thiago: always next year hun

Ney: Thanks THAIGO 

Gabe: I said rip that's supportive 

Bobby: don't worry Ney Madrid is still getting over their break up with Ronaldo 

Alisson: I can't believe Madrid is rejecting everybody 

Marcelo: don't worry guys we'll pick someone 

Philie: hey guys

Philie: ew were talking about transfers 

Dani: what do you have against transfers phil? 

Rafinha: yeah no one took anybody away from you 

Bobby: barca took Phil away from me :( 

Alisson: poor Bobby 

Dani: move here Bobby we love u <3 

Philie: weLL if someone hadn't left we could be playing together 

Ney: ah yes i can see it now 

' Coutinho added to msnc' 

Msnc sounds like a news network tbh

Ney: you should have came sooner babe 

Dani: you should have came earlier so then we could have been the Brazilian squad 

Rafinha: anti msn squad 

Ney: ex barca Brazilian members squad 

Dani: psg squad 

Bobby: isn't its technically msc now? 

Bobby: since Phil has to replace Neymar 

Alisson: that sounds ugly 

Philie: how can a word sound ugly 

Gabe: just look at msc 

Gabe: it looks like mac 

Philie: you reminded me I have to check on that group chat 

Gabe: did u just mute it my dude ??? 

Philie: ... Maybe 

Bobby: GUYS 

Rafinha: what's up 

Dani: what's going on Bobby 

Bobby: "Neymar demands that PSG sign coutinho"  
https://www.express.co.uk/sport/football/989028/Barcelona-transfer-news-Neymar-Philippe-Coutinho/amp

Alisson: NEYMAR OMG 

Philie: weLL they're gonna be disappointed

Thiago: please tell me you didn't actually like demand 

Neymar: pfff I didn't demand I just kept asking as if it were a statement 

Dani: im- 

Rafinha: buddy I think that's a demand 

Philie: don't demand pls you're getting barca paranoid 

Bobby: i would be paranoid too if all my Brazilian players left 

Alisson: i love transfer drama 

Marcelo: the best type of drama 

Ney: Marcelo there's drama youre leaving too so i would stap

Rafinha: tea 

Dani: wow 

Marcelo: IM NOT FOLLOWING CRIS TO ITALY FOR THE LAST TIME 

Alisson: he snapped 

Gabe: wow Neymar you're getting that tea I'm so proud 

Bobby: didn't you follow juve on Instagram? 

Marcelo: maybe 

Philie: yikes 

Philie: you should move teams so we can be friends again 

Rafinha: hebsbsh you guys aren't friends?????? 

Ney: I'm- 

Ney: why tho 

Philie: because you can't be friends with people from real Madrid :( 

Ney: days like these are the days I'm glad I transferred 

Dani: one of my fav things about not being in barca is I can love my Madrid brothers :) 

Philie: fuck you guys 

Ney: not in front of everyone 

Alisson: can you guys like not 

Gabe: like like like like we don't wanna hear your sexts 

Alisson: don't make fun of my 'likes' :(

Marcelo: my best friend is Neymar 

Bobby: are we naming our best friends ??????? 

Gabe: too late we are 

Rafinha: dani and Neymar are my bffs we've known each other since the womb 

Ney: no we dont 

Dani: I think its an expression (?) 

Rafinha: I hate you guys

Ney: <3 

Philie: uh my best friend is Ney 

Ney: aww I love you 

Gabe: my best friend is thiago and Bobby

Thiago: thats nice gabe 

Bobby: my best friend is Alisson and

Alisson: same 

Bobby: really 

Bobby: narcissist much 

Bobby: and Neymar 

Ney: :) <3 

Marcelo: guys whyd you copy me? 

Marcelo: we can't all be Neymar's best friend?

Philie: you guys aren't Neymar's best friend 

Dani: fight for Neymar's platonic love 

Thiago: or we all acknowledge that you're best friend has other friends 

Rafinha: lame 

Rafinha: ive known that since MY TWO BEST FRIENDS LEFT ME

Ney: SORRY in my defense Dani left first

Dani: >:/ sorry rafa 

Ney: my best friend is Oscar 

Philie: im- 

Bobby: didn't he die? 

Alisson: ehsnshhs stop Bobby 

Gabe: 99.9% chance he died 

Marcelo: no he went to that one China club 

Bobby: so,,,, he did die? 

Ney: STOP 

Ney: HE DIDNT DIE 

Thiago: oh i remember Oscar you used to get along very well with him. Too bad he couldn't come this year with us

Rafinha: before Phil × Neymar was a thing there was Oscar × Neymar 

Philie: really you guys 

Dani: I mean they were really close 

Neymar: :( I miss him :( 

Marcelo: you got competition Phil 

Philie: don't I always? 

Alisson: I mean,,,, true

Ney: don't worry Philie you got my heart forever 

Ney: no one is as great as you

Dani: I'm crying my bro is growing up 

Rafinha: :´) 

Gabe: TOO DEEP SHIT GO BACK 

Alisson: wow 

Bobby: so full homo

Philie: no just friends :) 

Ney: :) 

Marcelo: you guys got everyone on that one.

Ney: FRANCE WON BITCHES 

Philie: that's nice good for france 

Dani: someone's salty 

Marcelo: Phil's just mad none of his teammates got to win 

Rafinha: who even is in France? 

Ney: MBAPPE 

Dani: MBAPPE 

Thiago: MBAPPE 

Alisson: psg thing? 

Bobby: probably 

Ney: IM SO PROUD OF HIM IM ABOUT TO KISS HIM 

Marcelo: calm down there buddy 

Ney: IM SO PROUD OF HIM IM ABOUT TO HUG HIM 

Thiago: that's better 

Dani: I got to say I'm proud of the kid too

Ney: I'm gonna cry 

 

********************** 

" And I promise you I will visit you at least once a month"  
Neymar promised as the other man was placed down on Neymar's lap. He nodded quietly as he sighed happily. Neymar rubbed soothing circles on the man's back. The talk about leaving had been not too bad. They managed to talk about any insecurity. 

" Thank you Ney-Ney"  
Phil whispered out childishly as he raced his head up and to kiss Neymar's cheek. Wrapping his arms around Neymar's neck loosely with a happy look on his face. 

" Anything else you wanna talk about baby?"  
Neymar asked pulling the man closer to him. He wanted to make sure the other man knew how much he loves Phil. And wanted to make sure he would settle any insecurities that Phil has. 

It actually scared Neymar a lot. He hoped Phil cared about them to tell him if he has any insecurities. Because of pervious relationships he had a huge problem with trust. Often his spouse would not be able to provide trust because of how far apart they are. Leo couldn't provide it as his jealously and his inability to open up broke their relationship, Oscar became distant and cheated on him and Bruma couldn't handle the even possibility of a long distance relationship. They had all ended with a heartbroken Neymar all ended the same way. Neymar hoped Phil would keep his heart safe. 

" This i gonna seem silly"  
Phil muttered against Neymar's chest as he cuddled closer to the other man. 

" What is it?"  
Neymar asked

" Promise you won't fall in love with someone?" 

" I can't promise that" 

" oh" 

" because I'm falling in love with someone already" 

" I hate you, you almost gave me a heart attack " 

" Love you too babe" 

************************

Dani: Yo when did buffon move to psg 

Rafinha: hey hes the tall dude 

Thiago: Dani that happened a week ago 

Alisson: cris overshadowed him 

Bobby: Cris overshadowed the whole damn world cup

Marcelo: what a cris thing 

Ney: uh guys 

Ney: kinda dumb question but

Ney: who's buffon 

Philie: I'm laughing 

Dani: IM- 

Rafinha: oh thank God I thought i was the only one 

Thiago: he used to play for juve 

Ney: still don't know 

Alisson: he's a goal keeper 

Ney: if we needed a goal keeper we should have got Alisson >:( 

Bobby: he's old though 

Alisson: i am not 

Bobby: ehshhz I'm talking about buffon 

Alisson: oh then go on 

Gabe: tea finally some real transfers 

Philie: Neymar is googling him rn

Marcelo: he looks like every other 40 year old Italian 

Dani: TRUE 

Ney: wtf he's so tall and old 

Thiago: Neymar we don't say that, that's rude 

Bobby: not rude if it's true

Gabe: my life motto 

Rafinha: he is kinda old to be playing still 

Ney: do we have to add him to the psg group chat?????? 

Thiago: uh Yes duh 

Dani: he looks like he's never touched a phone

Alisson: or a razor 

Marcelo: omg you guys stop 

Ney: i bet he doesn't even know what a group chat is 

Philie: if Lio knows what a group chat is you're fine 

Dani: now there's yonna be old people in our chats :( 

Thiago: you guys c'mon 

Ney: OLD PEOPLE RUIN EVERYTHING 

Marcelo: that's agiest

 

**************************

 

" Ney?"  
Phil asked as he looked around the empty house it was close to 9pm he had taken a short nap. Right after the rather emotional discussion between the two. He hoped he didn't make Neymar run away from him.

" Yeah, baby?"  
Neymar asked and Phil could hear him from the living room. He quietly walked into the living room he was half asleep and as tired as ever. 

He saw the other man sitting on the couch watching sports highlights and eating strawberry ice cream. Phil smiled as he walked towards the other man and fell on top of his lap. 

" So affectionate"  
Neymar cooed as Phil hid his face in Neymar's neck. Neymar ran a hand through his face softly to comfort the man. 

" I love you Phil"  
Neymar muttered into the man's ear slightly. Phil nodded quietly. 

" I love you too, Ney Ney"  
Phil whispered back trying to get closer as physically possible to the other man. Neymar untangled one hand from Phil's waist to grab the spoon and eat the tub of ice cream. He licked some of it before moving the spoon to the other hand. 

He reached down and snatched the spoon from Neymar's hand to lick the ice cream off. And giggled once he saw the pouting look on Neymar's face. Instead pressing his lips against the other. He could taste the sweetness of sugar and strawberries. 

" You taste sweet"  
Neymar commented once the kiss ended with a lick of Phil's lower lip. Phil giggled in response as he laid back into his chest. 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments etc  
> And I'll be updating sometimes a family is us today i think


	12. Yeegeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has actually bleached his hair so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads I got some angst thats gonna show up sometimes and some fluff funny(?) Shit don't worry this will be the last major angst but it won't go away it'll sometimes be brought back up and bye

Phil woke up the sound of his phone ringing and it was times like these he regrets even getting a phone. Its way too early for this shit. He looked at the buzzing phone and it was Messi's contact? 

Why would he be calling him its 8am and most importantly it isn't even club season yet. Along with the fact they aren't really close friends enough to call each other for no reason. He looked to his right seeing that Neymar was gone probably off in the kitchen. He pressed answer. 

" Hi Leo what's up?"   
He was greeted by surprising silence no background noise at all. Which seemed odd to Phil since the Argentinean did have three kids. But he just shrugged it off as time zone differences.

" Okay so we have a bit of a problem well- i wouldn't say problem more of a change of plans"   
The older man explained he seemed nervous and almost hesitant with ever word he spoke. It made Phil a but nervous at that.

" And what would that be?"   
Phil managed as to ask as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Neymar had pulled and yanked at it last night makibg it wild as ever.

Before Leo could even answer he was interrupted by Neymar coming in grinning from ear to ear. Which was usually not a good sign from the other man.

" I knew you were up, babe breakfast is done"   
Neymar said cheekily as he winked at him and closed the door most likely heading back to the kitchen. Phil blushed a light pink because he was sure Leo had heard everything. 

Phil bet that Neymar's life goal was to embarrass the younger man as much as possible. Because the other man had saw that Phil was on the phone. Neymar would truly be the death of him. He then turned his attention back to the Leo problem now.

He wasn't stupid he knew of Neymar's past relationships. He had to witness Oscar give kisses to Neymar during international practice at first and then he had to watch Neymar excuse himself from hanging out to talk to Leo and finally he left him high and dry to hang with Bruna. The ones that mattered the most were simple as that. Neymar had have other relationships but those were the ones that mattered the most. 

Oscar a baby faced kid who didn't know what he wanted in life, Leo an older man who didn't know how to show how much he cares and finally Bruna a women who didn't know how to handle Neymar. 

Phil was shocked Neymar would even date Phil after all of his failed past relationships. But he wasn't complaining Neymar did love him after all. 

Leo didn't say anything for a minute and Phil feard the worst. He knew Leo wasn't a violet or angry person but if he was pushed far enough he could be. But instead of angry yells and screams he got something else. 

" Is he happy?"   
Leo asked after a few minutes of silence, Phil gulped at that he knew exactly who Leo was asking about and yet his stomach still did backflips. He didn't know if he should deny it all or just give in. 

" Yes"   
Phil couldn't believe the words had slipped from his lips he slammed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to die right here and right now. 

" Thank you"   
Leo muttered back and Phil didn't know what else to say. I mean what do you say to your teammate who was dating your boyfriend but it ended messy. 

" I should hate you shouldn't I? I can't bring myself to do that"  
Leo went on and the words made Phil even more nervous as ever. He could barley even process what was going on or what he was saying. 

" Take care of him for me Phil. I let him down when he should been able to count on me. God I can't even think to imagine how it could have been if I had managed to reach out for him. Treat him right for me god forbid I missed my chance"   
He could hear Leo's voice become crumble as if it was deeply hurting him badly. Before he could even utter a word Leo had hanged up on him not even bothering to tell Phil the news had called for I'm the first place.

Phil starred at his phone for a minute before slamming it to the ground put of rage. Thankfully the phone didn't crack at all. Phil didn't have an idea why he did that he just had so many emotions going through his body.

He didn't move for a minute, what did all of this even mean? How badly did Leo manage to screw up? And why was Leo being so nice to him? And yet why is he so upset?

Phil didn't notice till warm arms wrapped around him that he had been crying so hard that Neymar had heard him. He sobbed harder on Neymar's shoulder. He didn't know why he was crying he just knew he should be crying. Neymar was humming slightly as he rubbed the younger man's back. 

Neymar didn't even bother to ask why Phil was crying as he held the other man. And Phil couldn't help but feel so grateful for just having Neymar with him. 

 

" Shhh we will get through this"   
Neymar hummed as he attempted to calm the other man. 

Phil cried harder 

********************* 

Gabe: whats the mood today lads 

Philie: crying while Neymar cleans the house

Bobby: happy moods only

Philie: fuck u 

Ney: a mood 

Dani: thats fun 

Alisson: laughing at transfer drama is my mood right now 

Marcelo: ME 

Marcelo: actually not me I don't know what real Madrid is even doing

Rafinha: BARCA IS ALWAYS FREE FOR YOU 

Marcelo: no thanks I'd rather stay on this dying ship then

Rafinha: :( 

Dani: damn Marcelo 

Rafinha: my mood at the moment is laughing at Bobby's hair 

Bobby: leave me alone 

Bobby: it looks okay

Ney: BOBBY YOUR HAIR 

Ney: NOT THE HAIR

Rafinha: and it begins

Dani: I like it bobby 

Dani: not too bad

Alisson: half of this group chat has bleached their hair before jfc 

Gabe: STOP FUCKING UP YOUR HAIR 

Gabe: I cant believe they got another one :((((

Ney: you don't even have hair so idk if you have room to speak 

Philie: omg 

Philie: Ney be nice

Philie: and I haven't bleached my hair 

Thiago: same 

Marcelo: same 

Alisson: I can't believe you did that to your hair bobby :( 

Dani: you pulled a Neymar 

Marcelo: is this because you didn't get to play a lot

Rafinha: if you want attention buddy you can ask 

Dani: I think Neymar affected him too much 

Gabe: its the fumes 

Bobby: STOP

Bobby: Neymar Gave me tips :) 

Ney: love you bobby 

Bobby: <3 

Thiago: I can't believe this 

Thiago: your hair 

Rafinha: this is all Neymar a fault 

Ney: PHIL GOT A NEW TATTOO SO LEAVE ME ALONE 

Philie: NEYMAR 

Philie: can't trust him witha anything smh 

Marcelo: Jesus Christ how many more do you need Phil 

Alisson: you already look like youre in a gang 

Dani: a gang for babies though 

Ney: a gang for baby faced adults™

Philie: thanks guys 

Bobby: hey at least my hair isn't permanent like Phil's 

Philie: NEYMAR GOT A NEW TATTOO TOO 

Ney: PHIL

Philie: mine is a small rose and Neymar got it acorss his upper chest so 

Dani: you know what they say go big or to home 

Dani: I'm proud of you Ney 

Alisson: congrats on your 22993737th tattoo Ney

Phil: this is so unfair 

Rafinha: both of you should have just went home 

Marcelo: all mistakes you guys will regret 

Thiago: Marcelo is right 

Ney: do do you guys hear that? 

Bobby: hear what? 

Thiago: ?????

Philie: I I think I do Ney 

Alisson: you guys ok 

Ney: oh wait its just you guys nagging 

Rafinha: ehshshsh 

Dani: I don't nag it's called complaining. 

Marcelo: I can't believe bobby fucked up his hair :´( 

Bobby: ITLL GO AWAY AFTER A WHILE 

Philie: is it like a challenge to bleach your hair this world cup 

Ney: i started the challenge btw 

Dani: when you played against Mexico those two dudes had bleached hair 

Rafinha: and I think some Argentinean bleached his hair too 

Alisson: and now Bobby :( 

Bobby: ITS NOT THAT BAD 

Marcelo: you basically are hiding it with your hat 

Rafinha: you bring shame with that hair 

Bobby: Neymar i am so sorry 

Ney: after the 82726th joke you get used to it bud 

*************************

" So wanna explain to me why you straight up cried for two hours and would only talk to me to get ice cream?"   
Neymar asked as he snuggled the other man closer to him. Phil as always was pearched on Neymar's lap. Phil sighed he knew the other man meant no harm but it was hard for even himself to understand. 

" Promise you won't be mad?"   
Phil asked child like as he looked up at Neymar big brown eyes pleading with Neymar. He didn't know why he thought Neymar would be mad he just had a feeling the other man would be. 

Neymar is usually an easy going and lovibg type of guy but when something big happens he gets rather irrational fast.

" I could never be mad at you, Phil"   
Neymar said softly as he so desperately wanted to know what was causing his boyfriend such distress. 

Phil squirmed in his lap for a minute looking like he was attempting to say the words but failing. Neymar rubbed his back hoping the other man would feel comfortable enough. 

" Leo called me this morning"   
Phil whispered as if ashamed at his words and actions. Neymar cocked his head to the side as he looked at the other man. 

That's it? That isn't too bad at all. Leo is after all Phil's teammate there's nothing wrong with Leo calling him. But somehow Phil seemed even more distressed at Neymar's calm expression. 

" No that's not all"   
Phil went on when he saw his boyfriend give him an odd look. It was now or never and he then felt his stomach flop around at the anxiousness of the situation. 

" Leo heard you talk to me and he- he told me a few things"   
Phil stuttered out and new he had worded it weirdly and badly as he saw Neymar's face crumble to a frown. Phil's eyes moved away from Neymar. Guilt already in his chest.

" What did he say?"   
Neymar asked once he had finally pulled himself together. Phil chewed on his lip not really sure how he was going to word what Leo said. Leo said it with such passion as if he still loved Neymar expect he does. 

" He he said he hopes you're okay and he regrets whatever he did to you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and great now I'm crying"   
Phil now hid his face in Neymar's shirt not daring to look at Neymar. He wouldn't blame Neymar if he went back to Leo after all Neymar had lusted after Leo for so long. Hearing the apology from the other man might as well make him leave Phil.

Phil didn't feel the other man push him away instead he was much gentler. He waited for Phil to stop crying to speak. 

" Leo and I had something a long time before you. Leo couldn't how do I say? He couldn't open himself up to me he kept us separated almost as if he feared i would break his heart. It hurt me for the longest time. But baby whatever Leo says means nothing because i only love you"   
Neymar finished as he wrapped his hands tighter around the man as if to keep him secure and safe. Phil could only whimper as he cleaned the tears off his cheeks. 

" I can't believe you still love my whinny ass "   
Phil finally said after a few minutes of silence. The other man smiled and laughed at his words. 

" What can I say? I love a whinny ass" 

Phil knew the whole Leo thing wasn't solved not even close to it. He still had to work a lot of things out with Leo. But it's enough progress to know Neymar won't leave Phil.

 

******************

Ney: guys im gonna die 

Dani: i think it was cute 

Thiago: just appreciate Gigi's gesture 

Rafinha: wtf is going on 

Dani: PSG things 

Ney: you guys wouldn't understand 

Alisson: IM- 

Alisson: WHATS GOING ON 

Dani: Its actually really funny

Bobby: THEN UH TELL US 

Ney: Its kinda embarrassing 

Thiago: its adorable 

Marcelo: TELL 

Ney: ok so we have a psg group chat. If ur in psg ur in the chat expect for cavani 

Philie: why isn't cavani in the chat ehshsbs 

Thiago: because Neymar rage kicked him a hour ago I'll give it 20 minutes before Neymar invites him back 

Ney: HES EMBARRASSING 

Dani: he can get pretty mad at times 

Alisson: I'll agree with whatever Neymar says 

Bobby: same I don't know cavani

Rafinha: GO ON WITH THE STORY 

Gabe: is there tea I see 

Thiago: I thought you were sleeping 

Gabe: I don't sleep when drama is happening 

Marcelo: SAY THE DRAMA 

Bobby: wait how'd cavani piss you off?? 

Rafinha: share that too 

Ney: ok the bitch was like " Neymar ur a shit player my dog could play better" 

Philie: reason 8272762 why I don't move to psg 

Ney: shut up Phil I'm not done 

Ney: and so then I said "at least i don't have to live in fear of my teammate biting me unless its Phil ;)"

Dani: it was pretty funny 

Thiago: very inappropriate 

Dani: Di Maria thought it was funny smh 

Bobby: NEYMAR RHSHSHSN 

Alisson: luis Suarez 

Philie: hey he didn't bite anyone this world cup 

Gabe: that really has me shook 

Marcelo: thank god I hope he retires soon cause that bitch looks like he's about to bite 

Philie: aren't you teammates with Ramos 

Marcelo: shut up 

Ney: back to the story bitches 

Rafinha: hurry uppppp

Ney: okay so i was talking in the chat minding my own business 

Philie: why do you even have a psg chat? 

Dani: Thiago set it up so we can talk n shit 

Ney: 30% Marquinho talking about random shit, 10% Thiago giving us life lessons, 20% Cavani and I fighting, 15% Mbappe spamming memes, 5% actual convos, 5% making fun of Gigi lurking in the chat and 25% making fun of other clubs 

Alisson: a true professional team you got there 

Gabe: well when you got Neymar what do you expect? 

Ney: >:/

Marcelo: Will we ever get to the true tea? The world may never know

Rafinha: Neymar buddy you have the attention spam of a fly 

Alisson: thats so fucking true dhhsbs

Ney: anyway I was making fun of Gigi and minding my own business and Gigi went off man 

Bobby: the man is 6"4 what made you think thats a good idea 

Rafinha: where that brain at neymar 

Ney: ITS FOR HUMOR 

Dani: TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS NEXT 

Ney: HE SENT ME A FUCKING ROLLING GIF OF ME AND HE FUCKING CAPTION IT " ME ROLLING AWAY FROM YOUR HATE" 

Ney: KEEP IN MIND THIS DUDE IS 40 

Philie: IM-

Marcelo: wtf I love Gigi 

Gabe: give Gigi my # 

Ney: fuck u guys 

Ney: Phil defend me :/ 

Philie: I'd rather not hun I'm shorter then you and him 

Dani: he would knock Phil out with a small punch dhshsv

Rafinha: I mean you're not wrong 

Philie: you guys are just mean 

Alisson: who what did you do Neymar 

Ney: the smart thing duh 

Thiago: so you must have talked about it with and said how you were sorry but the gif hurt your feelings 

Ney: no I said the smart thing 

Ney: I kicked him 

Bobby: @Philie don't be surprised if an angry Gigi breaks into your house tbh 

Philie: I'm used to it 

Rafinha: hshshsh Neymar you're fucking stupid 

Ney: hey u guys are suppose to be on my side >:( 

Dani: I can't believe I'm gonna have to get my ass beat by a 40 year old Italian bc Neymar is a dumbass 

Ney: excuse me were ALL getting our ass beat by a 40 year old italian

 

*******************

" He misses you"   
Phil said after a tired yawn escaped his lips he was laying next to Neymar in bed. It seemed as if the hours were pasing way too fast for Phil's liking. 

" I miss him too"   
Phil's heart dropped as he turned to look at Neymar. 

" But not the same way"   
Neymar finished rubbing circles at Phil's thighs. The other man giggled not sure why but he couldn't help it. The situation was such an odd one. 

" He loves you"   
Phil finally said as he grasped Neymar's hand from his thigh and instead held it. 

" I love him too just not in the same way"   
Neymar said back as he grinned at the duo's hands coming together. 

" He cares for you"   
Phil lastly said giving Neymar a pout his bottoms lips peering out. Neymar shook his head at him.

" I care for him too just not the same way I care for you"   
Neymar said as he layed a lazy kiss on his cheek. 

" I wish you wouldn't doubt our relationship Phil. Hell it should be me doubting our relationship after all I am just me"   
Neymar said as he moved his lips against Phil's neck in brief kisses nothing too rough just yet. 

" shut the fuck up you're perfect asshole, now move lower please" 

" Love you too" 

************************


	13. Yeeetweth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more deeper then usual but dont worry that only comes at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I mention a few things in this fic 
> 
> 1\. I'm talking about the match that happened today a pre season match it ended 1-3 
> 
> 2\. Juve vs barca happened two years ago and it would decide if barca would move up but they couldn't score not even one goal and at the end of the match you can see Dani comforting Neymar at the end of the game

" C'mon Neymar don't cry"  
Phil begged as he watched the other man fall to his knees and start to cry in his hands. Phil sighed he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv while the other man was distracted. 

" How can I not cry? Phil you don't understand"  
Neymar went on as stretched himself out on the floor and sobbed into the carpet. Phil inwardly groaned as he made his way to his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted to see is his boyfriend cry.

" Ney don't be like that it'll be okay"  
Phil went on as he sat near his boyfriends crying figure. He moved his hands to comfort the man by rubbing his back.  But instead Neymar moved away instead sitting up with his knees to his head and his hands covering his face. 

" No it won't" 

" Yes it Will" 

" You don't understand" 

" Oh I do, Ney" 

" Ugh Phil you don't understand where's Thiago when I need him?" 

" C'mon you don't need Thiago" 

" You're right I need Dani" 

" What do they have to do with anything " 

" They're my teammates they will understand" 

" So what am I the water boy?" 

" Oh I'm sorry Philie i didn't know you joined PSG" 

" Neymar-" 

" Turn the tv back on" 

" No" 

" Yes " 

" No"

" Yes" 

" Fine fine" 

"...." 

" ...." 

" Neymar you okay?" 

" Is it too late to die now?"  
And with that Neymar went back to crying expect he left for the kitchen most likely to grab ice cream. Phil rubbed a hamd through his hair and followed the other man carefully. 

" Go away"  
Neymar called out tears dripping down his face and he was at the moment taking a large soup spoon out of the cabinet to use to eat the tub of ice cream. Phil's lips twitched into a smile at the image but nonetheless stood next to the man. 

" Why don't we put the spoon down and go get your mind off of it"  
Phil asked already making a grasp for the spoon but because of his hight he couldn't quite reach it from Neymar's hand. 

" No "  
Neymar said simply as he opened the ice cream and went ahead and started eating the treat. Phil sighed knowing if he let Neymar eat that whole thing Neymar's coach would kill him.

" C'mon Neymar"  
Phil was basically begging at this point but his boyfriend just shook his head and kept on his eating.

" Let me cry"  
Neymar said simply as Phil could see the tears start to swill in the mans eyes. Okay he had to think quick it won't be long before Neymar starts crying again.

" Neymar-"  
Phil began not really knowing where he was gonna go with this. But before he could go on Neymar stopped him with a hurt look on his face.

" Are you telling me that crying is unhealthy? Are you telling me its not okay to cry? Is that it Phil?"  
Phil couldn't see if Neymar was joking or not and just the other man's broken face made him quickly deny it.

" No, no, no its okay Neymar I just would rather not see you cry." 

" Too bad" 

" Neymar it isn't that bad" 

" Okay Phil let your team lose to some loser Bayern team then" 

" It wasn't that bad" 

" 3-1" 

" You liked buffon?" 

" Looking at him like that is like looking at my grandpa" 

" Shut up " 

" Now can I cry?" 

" No but we can distract you" 

" How?" 

" Follow me and I'll show you" 

*******************************

Ney: FUCK BUFFON 

Dani: FUCK BAYERN 

Rafinha: good morning to you to guys 

Thiago: it was a nice game c'mon guys 

Bobby: FUCK EVERYTHING 

Alisson: FUCK YOU

Marcelo: FUCK THE GERMANS 

Gabe: you guys aren't even at PSG wtf 

Philie: ^^^^^^^^ 

Bobby: Spiritually I'm at PSG right now 

Ney: spiritually I'm firing buffon right now 

Dani: spiritually I'm kicking psg's ass

Philie: Neymar legit started crying after the 2nd goal 

Ney: YOU CANT TRUST BUFFON ALONE IM CRYING NOW 

Dani: don't worry Neymar I was crying so hard too

Rafinha: tfw buffon had to carry the team 

Alisson: quick question why are we hating on buffon again? 

Thiago: because Neymar has this weird grudge against the man 

Marcelo: tea Neymar spill why you hate gigi 

Bobby: :0

Ney: because he's tall 

Gabe: good point next topic of discussion 

Alisson: hey I'm as talk as him wtf 

Dani: not you alisson we love you 

Bobby: I love u Alisson 

Philie: is this because of the Liverpool thing? 

Rafinha: OH YEAH 

Marcelo: CONGRATS BUDDY 

Thiago: good job Alisson 

Ney: about time you moved closer with us 

Bobby: welcome to Liverpool Alisson :))

Philie: now you have someone to talk to Bobby 

Alisson: love you bitches <3

Bobby: bitch you're not off the hook I'm still mad 

Philie: I SAID SORRY ALREADY

Dani: damn Bobby can hold grudges 

Bobby: smh well when your bff leaves for some over rated club it hurts 

Ney: coughdaniwhenheleftforjuvecough 

Philie:coughwhenneymarleftbarcaforpsg 

Ney: EXCUSE ME 

Dani: hey we're at the same club again though 

Rafinha: coughbothneymaranddanileftmealoneatbarcacough 

Ney: I SAID YOU COULD COME TO PARIS TOO 

Marcelo: barca don't treat you right

Alisson: tbh 

Rafinha: I know :( 

Gabe: back on topic losers we will be sad later

Rafinha: oh yeah why do you hate buffon for realizezs this time 

Alisson: you are such a child rafa

Dani: wym he is a child 

Rafinha: :( 

Ney: because he looks like he could kill me if I looked at him weirdly 

Dani: you're not wrong 

Philie: omg you guys are so mean 

Bobby: Phil shut up 

Marcelo: are we all teaming up against Phil

Alisson: yes 

Gabe: yup 

Philie: wtf 

Rafinha: sorry Phil

Ney: Juve vs Barca 0-0 

Bobby: ?????? 

Marcelo: what does that mean 

Alisson: I'm confused 

Philie: explain

Dani: OH 

Dani: I'm sorry Ney 

Ney: :/ 

Dani: I totally understand now 

Rafinha: same my dude its ok man 

Ney: I still haven't moved on 

Gabe: WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT 

Philie: I don't even know 

Ney: yall are thick skulled 

Dani: google it you dumb fucks

Marcelo: OHHHHHH 

Rafinha: you guys are so stupid Dhzhhzhs 

Gabe: i get it carry on 

Philie: I can't believe you still have a grude to him over that 

Ney: I'm a petty bitch 

Bobby: big mood

Ney: HE DIDNT EVEN LET ME HAVE ONE GOAL

Gabe: Phil tell your dumbass boyfriend that's how the game works 

Ney: >:/ 

Alisson: this is so odd to watch because legit the only one who comes to comfort Neymar after he started crying is Dani 

Ney: and they wonder why i left 

Bobby: I mean bitch same if the other team has to comfort me then I'm leaving

Dani: love you ney-ney if I could have let you win I would have 

Ney : :`) my heart is content

Philie: Ney that's not how the game works 

Ney: it should though 

Marcelo: Phil you're so mean dhzhzhz 

Rafinha: he's just mad Neymar loves Dani more 

Ney: I love Dani 

Philie: wtf rafinha this is why you're loaned 

Gabe: now that was harsh omg 

Rafinha: @Ney come get your boyfriend before I throw some hands 

Ney: I got him lads 

 

***************************

Phil at the moment was glaring and pouting at the wall. He didn't mean what he said about Rafinha but Neymar had taken it seriously. He was sitting down facing the wall while Neymar was across from him laying in bed. 

They weren't fighting per say but Neymar had pulled the ' I'm not mad im just disappointed.' trick on him. His face stayed a scowl as he turned and saw Neymar on his phone a small smile on his lips. 

Phil couldn't help but feel jealously rip through his body. He should probably apologize to Rafinha and Neymar but his anger was having the best of him at the moment. He kept starring at Neymar till the other man meet his eyes and he grinned wider. 

" You done pouting?" 

" No" 

" You sure?" 

" Yes I am sure I'm not a child" 

" Well I was kinda hoping ee could cuddle or something but okay." 

" Ughh I hate you sometimes" 

" Come to daddy, honey" 

" And you lost me" 

" What I'm joking I'm joking c'mon" 

" You are so gross" 

" But you still love me" 

" sadly" 

" You're so sassy today" 

" Mhmm I get it from you" 

" That you do now stop squirming" 

" Well you're basically on top of me" 

" Fine let me move" 

" Finally" 

" You are so small" 

" You're legit only an inch taller then me" 

" It doesn't matter you're so small and cute" 

" Neymar?" 

" Yeah, honey?" 

" I hope we can always be together you know? Even if this doesn't work out I hope I still get the privilege to talk to you because you're my best friend" 

" Oh god Phil I love you too " 

" Don't cry on me you softie" 

" I can't believe you love me this much" 

" I do and i don't think i can stop loving you even if I tried" 

**********************

Ney: guys @everyone I have something to say 

Rafinha: yo dude if you're dying just tell us 

Ney: wtf rafa 

Dani: so you're not dying? 

Thiago: whats wrong Ney? 

Ney: okay first we need everyone here 

Bobby: sadly I'm here

Alisson: I'm here 

Philie: and I'm right next to you Ney Ney 

Gabe: Thiago woke me up so it better be good 

Marcelo: I'm here and ready for secrets 

Ney: I'm dating Phil 

Marcelo: we know 

Dani: that's it???? 

Gabe: fuck this shit I'm out

Philie: no like kissy and blow jobs dating 

Alisson: oh 

Marcelo: Are you guys fucking with us for all the teasing 

Ney: no its for real 

Philie: its been going for almost a month now 

Bobby: Wow jesus Christ 

Rafinha: like i know you guys would probably end up together but it so weird to see it actually happening 

Thiago: congrats you guys. <3 

Gabe: I'm gonna cry they grow up so fast 

Marcelo: I knew it and i called it 

Alisson: about time you guys got together 

Dani: I'm proud of you guys

Bobby: is this youre at Phil's house 

Alisson: no they just wanna play hop scotch with each other 

Bobby: IM JUST ASKING 

Ney: I hate you guys 

Rafinha: no but seriously Ney and Philie we love u 

Gabe: ^^^^^^^ 

Marcelo: ^^^^^^^^^ 

Alisson: ^^^^^^^^^^ 

Thiago: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Dani: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ney: I love you guys 

Philie: I love you guys too 

**************************** 

Its been three years since Neymar has even felt this at peace. He finally is calm and content with life. So much heart break and broken situations so much pain in Neymar's life. And yet it all came togeher at the last minute. 

Neymar first noticed the he wasn't content on his second to last year at Barca he convinced himself he just needed to relearn to love it. After all love sometimes needs a little help right? He kept telling himself this he forced himself to love it. 

The last year at Barca rolled around and he felt even worse he couldn't even drag himself to practice. Everyone noticed and everyone knew but Neymar. Its funny because they say you are the last one to know when you've out grown a lover and its true. 

He's at PSG his heart doesn't feel as tense anymore. He feels like he can finally breath again but they're are times when he has to hold his chest because the same pain from before comes back again. But someone is always there to hold him unlike at Barca. 

Phil is sleeping soundly next to him in bed. His heart is at peace he can finally breath it doesn't hurt. Love isn't suppose to leave you traumatized after all. Love is blissful with Phil he finally feels himself. He's finally at peace with himself. He can finally breath. He turns back to face Phil and he closes his eyes.

 

*****************

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy™ ppl are writing for this ship :´)


End file.
